Anymore
by JadeBrycin2116
Summary: 2yrs ago tai left town without a word after having his heart broken. Suddenly hes forced to go back to play pro soccer and nothing is the same. He realizes he wants to win his old girl back, only problem is she's moved on...to one of his old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! started a new story! this idea has been rattling in my mind for a little while now and i finally decided to try it out. (i am still working on my other stories though, dont worry). Anyways...just a few things. Im not like a soccer expert, nor am i an expert on the country of japan so if you could just work with me there. For the purpose of this story, the pro soccer league pretty much works like that of the NBA (which i do not own), just so we're on the same page. other than I will probably refer to money in american dollars as well just cuz i don't know anything about yen either. i hope this doesn't take away from anything :) and i hope you enjoy! PLLLLLZZM review afterwards cuz i'ld really like to know what you think!

i do not own digimon

* * *

><p>1<p>

**TAI**

I can't believe this.

I really can't believe this.

I really can't_ fucking_ believe this.

"Tai…_Tai_?"

I can vaguely hear my name being called in the background but at the moment I really could care less. I'm still in complete and utter shock. How could they do this to me? If I didn't know any better I would swear everyone was out to get me.

"Tai!"

Finally I forget about my own personal thoughts and look up, "You're kidding me right? This is a joke?"

The owner looks at me shaking his head as if he actually feels sorry for me. Maybe if he knew why I left that city in the first place he would understand. Even then though, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I left for personal reasons, this is politics.

"Tai I'm sorry. I know you've built a life and a fan base hear in Osaka, but it won't be that bad. Players get traded all of the time. It's how the sport goes. You're getting a raise, so it won't be all that bad right?"

He can tell by the look I give him that I could really care less about a raise. I honestly make ridiculous amounts of money as it is anyways. A few more dollars is the last thing on my mind. "I can't go somewhere else? Anywhere?" I sound so pathetic, I'm practically begging but I'm desperate.

The owner gives me stern look and shakes his head. "Tai it's already been finalized. You leave in about a week. I suggest you get packing."

"A week? Seriously?" That's all I get. I have until Friday to be ready to leave. I don't understand. I've been gone, rebuilding my life for two years and in a week I'll be back. Why does it have to be so sudden?

"Yes Tai, a week. Team practices start in three weeks. You'll need time to get settled. I don't understand why you're so against this. I would think you would be happy about this."

I just roll my eyes, "Yeah, I'm ecstatic…"

He's obviously growing frustrated with my attitude. I can tell by the way he's looking me up and down. "Tai, you're one of the best offensive player we have on this team. You're our franchise, the face of the Osaka soccer team but…in all honesty, the offer was too good to pass up Tai. Nothing you say or do is going to change anything. I'm sorry Tai, but as of right now…You officially play for Odaiba's soccer team."

I know that's the end of the conversation. I've been traded to Odaiba. That was it. I was going to have to go back to that God forsaken city and see them, all of them. I had packed up all of my stuff with the intention of never seeing any of them again and now look at me. I was being forced to go crawling back like a straving runaway puppy. "Fine," I sighed, like I was agreeing to the trade instead of being forced, "Thanks I guess, for everything."

I immediately turn to leave his office and get the hell out of there, but of course that can't happen. He just has to say something, "Tai, I don't know why you're so against going back to that city but just know if you need anything to call us. Just because you don't play for this team anymore doesn't mean you're not a part of this family."

_Family my ass,_ I want to say but I bite my tongue. Last I checked, families didn't trade away their kids but then again what would I know about family anymore? I barely talked to mine anyway. I'm sure they'll be excited to hear that I'm coming back home. I guess I'll actually have to call them and tell them sometime this evening. Or maybe not…The minute I reach the streets of Osaka and pull my phone out of my pocket there's already a text waiting for me from Kari.

I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY BUSY…

That's always my excuse for not talking to them, I'm too busy. I play professional soccer in one of the biggest cities in Japan, of course they believe me.

BUT IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS. IS IT TRUE? YOU'RE REALLY BEING TRADED? YOU'RE REALLY COMING HOME?

I stare down at the letters on the screen. So I guess everybody knows already. If it's on the news, you would think Kari would just accept it as fact then but then again this is probably just her excuse to try and talk to me. I make a mental note to at least be a better big brother when I get back to Odaiba if nothing else. Kari never did anything to me. It's not her fault I left. I figure there's no point in putting it off a week, I might as well start that resolution right now. So I pull up a blank text and plug in Kari's name…

YEAH. TELL MOM AND DAD I'LL BE BACK BY THE END OF THE WEEK.

* * *

><p>I wasted no time packing and mailing my things in preparation to get the hell out of Osaka. They obviously didn't want me there anyway. Besides it's a good distraction. By Monday I've already rented out a new penthouse not too far from the practice arena and terminated the lease on my old condo in Osaka. All my boxes should be in my place when I get there Friday, as well as my car. I've said good bye to friends and teammates. All that's left is for me to jump on a plane and actually arrive in Odaiba. It should be the easiest part, but it's definitely going to be the hardest.<p>

Thursday night comes and I'm sitting on the couch spending the last night I have in Osaka in my old place. I should probably go out to a club or to a party or something, but I told all of my friends I was too busy packing to hang out. In reality I'm flipping through TV channels in my pajamas and pigging out on what little food is left in the apartment. I can't seem to find anything to watch, probably because I can't seem to focus on the TV. All I can manage to think about is why I left that city in the first place. She just keeps popping up along with all of my shitty memories…

"_And what are you going to do Tai? Just leave? Where the hell are you gonna go?" She walked in on me packing my bags in my dorm room. Somebody must have told her I withdrew from second semester already. It had to be Matt…_

"_Why the hell do you care anyway? You obviously didn't care when you rejected me so why does it matter?"_

_She looks her but I could care less. I'm hurt, what about me? "I'm sorry Tai, but I just…I'm not ready. I don't know if that's what I want…"_

"_No!" I yell, "Be honest. I mean, I'm clearly going pro. Everyone in Japan knows it. You'll have everything you want and need. You can't tell me you don't like the idea of being taken care of…You just don't like the idea of being with me." _

"_It's…it's not like that. Can't I have time to think on it? I love you Tai and I want to be with you, I just don't want that type of commitment yet. I mean we just turned twenty Tai…I'm just not ready to get married." _

"_Nobody said we were getting married tonight! We've could've stayed engaged until you were ready…saying no wasn't your only option! Just admit it; you don't want to be with me. I'm good for right now until something better comes along but even if I stayed around and waited for you, you'd probably never marry me." _

_She looks down at her feet unsure of what to say. If I was wrong she would've countered and said so immediately but she didn't. That's all the assurance I need. I put the last thing in my last bag and I push past her on the way to my door. I don't even know where the hell I'm going._

"_Tai…" she begs. I think she's even crying, "Please don't leave. Can't we just talk about this? Please?" _

"_Talk about what? What else is there to say?"_

_Then she says it. It was obvious and I knew that's how things were going to be but to hear it out loud made it so much more real. It was why I had to leave. I had to get the hell out of Odaiba. I had to get away from her, from school, from our friends, our families, from everyone that knew she rejected me…from everything that reminded me of her. "I just want to make sure we can still be friends Tai…"_

_Anger boils inside me. Why would she say that and think it was okay? She broke my heart. She literally ripped it out of my chest, stomped on it and then laughed in my face. I compose myself and sigh, "I don't think that's possible Sora. I don't just want to be your friend." _

It hurts to think about. The girl of your dreams, the girl you love more than anything, more than yourself, the girl you think loves you the same way…just rejects you. It still shouldn't hurt this bad but it does. What's even worse is when I think about her my stomach start to flip flop making sure to point out that even after all this time I still have feelings for her. I haven't talked to her since. She stopped calling when she realized I was never going to answer. I still want to see her though. I want to know what she's doing, how she's been, whatever. Sure I've had flings and girlfriends since then, my teammates would probably think I was weird if I hadn't, but they never lasted. It was all a bunch of sex and hook ups that didn't mean anything, at least not me. Just like everything else in my life right now, I couldn't think of one thing in Osaka that meant something to me. It was just my escape from everything that did.

I didn't end up in Osaka by choice. Osaka chose me, literally. I declared for the draft that year because I wasn't doing anything but wandering around Tokyo aimlessly spending my college savings anyway. They actually picked me despite being so young. I never thought I would actually see the field but someone got hurt first game, lucky me, and I played. I was good too. It was probably the best game of my life, the game that made Tai Kamiya a household name. Suddenly I was a starter. I had endorsements. Sora, and everything else about my old life, was a thing of the past easily. That's how it went for the next two years, until earlier this week when I got traded.

Now I was being forced back into my old life. I had no idea how things were going to be when I arrived in Odaiba tomorrow. I hadn't talked to any of my old friends in months. I doubt they even missed me anymore. The way I had shut them out, I wouldn't be surprised if they all hated me. I guess I would just have to see…

Suddenly as my hand reached the bottom of another empty chip bag and I wasn't sure how I felt anymore. I almost missed my old friends and my old life in Odaiba. I don't know why, I thought I had gotten over this already. I guess running away from my problems hadn't helped anything, just suppressed it all. I left to get over her and clearly, by all my reminiscing and moping around here on my last night, I wasn't. It had been two years, maybe things were different now? I found myself wondering, hoping, that she missed me. Maybe if I was lucky she would even still love me? Then I realized how pathetic I was.

I had any and everything I could ever want. I had money, status, women but I didn't have the one thing I had always wanted, the one thing I thought I had…Sora Takenouchi. Then I realized this trade might not be all that bad. It could be my chance to get the one thing I was missing. This could be my last chance to win over Sora Tekenouchi.

* * *

><p>hope you liked! plz review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own digimon

* * *

><p>2<p>

**DAVIS**

I was pretty damned surprised to say the least. He was coming back, to play on the same team as me no less? That would definitely be pretty interesting, or maybe not. He probably won't even talk to me. I haven't heard from him in damn near two years. He answered one of my phone calls after he left and that was it. I never heard from him again. I wasn't even sure if he still considered me his friend. I guess I'd find out though. He would be here on Friday.

As I'm walking down the dark streets to the place I share with my girlfriend I hear somebody calling my name. _Mimi._ I stop so she can walk up to me.

"Hey, I've been calling you for like a block," she states clearly out of breath. I'm surprised she didn't fall and break her neck running after me in those ridiculous sky scrapers she calls shoes.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you. What's up?"

"Have you heard?" she asks nervously. I can only assume she's referring to the return of Tai.

"Yeah, one of my teammates told me."

She makes this face at me, like as if to ask me how I feel about it without really asking. It's really passive aggressive. I avoid the question.

"How does everyone else feel about it?" I ask while she's still in front of me. I haven't seen them in a few days or I would've asked myself. I'm sure she knows though. I know she's constantly in the loop with everybody. It would kill her to feel like she was missing out on something.

"When I talked to Izzy he seemed excited. I couldn't get a hold of Joe; you know how busy he is. Matt seems pretty indifferent as are Yolei, Ken, and Cody. Kari's excited, and TK is just going to be supporti-"

She stops when she sees me cringe at the sound of their names. TK and Kari, it always gets to me. Though I'm always civil, I never go out of my way to talk to or about Kari. Not after the way she strung me along for two years just to tell me she was in love with TK. They've been friends since they were like eight, as if she didn't know the whole time?

"Oh…yeah, sorry."

I just brush it off, it happened over a year ago. It's a personal thing, she shouldn't have to walk on eggshells anymore anyway. "It's fine. What did Sora say?"

Mimi shoots me a puzzled look like I've grown a second head or something, "You haven't talked to her?"

"Ugh, no. I thought she was with you at the store all day." About six months ago, Mimi and Sora opened a boutique together downtown. They sell expensive, designer women's stuff like dresses and jewelry or whatever. It's obviously not my thing, but they make good money.

"Um no, I haven't seen her all day. She called in sick and that was the last I heard from her."

I just shrug. I'm not exactly Sora's keeper so I have no idea where she could be. She'll turn up though, she's responsible. If she isn't heard from by morning, I'll be worried. "Well when I see her, I'll tell you alright?"

She just stares at me blankly. Finally after what seems like forever she says okay. I say bye and turn to walk away but she grabs my shoulder, "I-I'm worried Davis. This can't be easy for her."

"Yeah, well that's all Tai's fault. He didn't exactly make this easy for anybody."

* * *

><p>I walk into my apartment and the lights are off so I assume no one else is home as I walk to my bedroom. However I'm surprised to see a body laying there when I flick on the lights. I knew she'd come home. "Babe?" I say assuming it's her. If it wasn't that would be pretty creepy.<p>

She lifts her head to look at me and I can tell she's been crying. There's mascara running down her cheeks in thick black streaks. "Hey babe," she forces herself to smile at me.

I sigh knowing exactly why she's been crying. "Sora, are you going to be okay? Mimi told me you didn't go to work. Do you want to talk about it or something?" I'm not really sure what to say. I almost hope she doesn't want to talk about it. It's not like she's crying over family. She's crying over her ex boyfriend.

"N…no, I'm okay Davis really. Don't worry about me. I was kind of upset for a little but I'm fine now. How was your day?"

"Fine." It's not like I did anything. I hung out with a few guys from the team and went to a few team related meetings. Nothing exciting. "What did you do today?"

She falls back into bed and starts with a long, "ummmmm…" while she thinks. She's still saying it as I slip into some sweats and lay down beside her.

"Umm…I went and saw my mom, I got something to eat, I had a few drinks, and then I came home."

"A few drinks? How many is a few drinks?"

Sora's face turns bright red, "I couldn't drive myself home. Yolei came and got me and brought me here."

I shake my head and make sure to remind myself to thank Yolei later, that is if she doesn't bring it up for me. Something tells me she will. I take my arm and place it around Sora pulling her close to me, her head falling onto my chest. I know she had to find out sometime this morning and it obviously wasn't easy for her. I don't blame her. Tai left Sora here in shambles while the rest of us attempted to pick up the pieces. He didn't see what she went through daily; he didn't even answer her phone calls. He barely answered any of us, not even Kari. "Look Sora, you know I'm here for you if you need me or anything, you just have to ask me."

"Thanks," she sniffles and rubs her eyes, "But I'm going to be fine. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't want to lay here and listen to me complain about Tai coming home all night anyway."

No. I don't, but I love Sora. If that's what she wants to talk about, I'll reluctantly listen. I run my fingers through her hair lay back for a second, taking in everything. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Maybe things are different."

Her voice has a sterm edge to it as she replies, "Of course things are different Davis. Look at how things turned out. He left. You and Kari broke up. Me and you are together. Things are definitely different," she says it like these are all bad things, "They're really different."

"Yeah well things change. I'm not mad about the way they turned out," I state.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know I love you Davis. I'm just afraid…I'm afraid…"

"Please don't tell me you're afraid of what he might say, or think?"

She shakes her head almost violently, "No! No way! I…I'm just afraid of how much more is going to change when he gets here on Friday."

"Yeah, that's assuming that he bothers to acknowledge the fact that any of us exist."

"…Well, he has to talk to you Davis. You're teammates."

I nod, she has a point. He'll have to at least talk to me regarding our jobs. We can't be on the field together and not communicate. At least while we're at work he won't be able to pretend he doesn't know me. But practice doesn't start up again for another few weeks. He could ignore me up until then. He has been for the last two years. It wouldn't be any different.

"Yeah, I guess we are…We'll just have to see how it all plays out I guess. Until then, don't worry about it Sora. You've got me and Mimi and everybody else. Nothing here is going to change okay?" I try to reassure her with a kiss on her forehead. It seems to do the trick as she wraps her arm around my waist. I'm glad to know that I can make her feel secure. Some guys would think she was too needy, but I understand after watching what Tai leaving did to her.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate or resent Tai or anything like that. For the longest time I looked up to him. He was like a big brother to me. It's just he wasn't here to see how bad he hurt her. I spent a lot of time with Sora after that, we all did. She cried for months. She was miserable. She couldn't sleep or eat. She was really heartbroken. It hurt to watch. I had never seen that side of Sora before. She was so vulnerable, like a kid or something.

It took a little while, but eventually she came out of it. I spent a lot of nights just listening to her talk or hanging out with her so she wasn't alone. I had a lot of free time then because little did I know Kari's late night study sessions with Yolei were actually with a certain blonde. Go figure? Then when Kari left, Sora was there for me. We didn't have anything going on at first. We were just good friends, but things change. I asked her out about a year ago, not expecting much to come of it but now here we are living together. It's crazy how things work out.

She pulls me closer to her as she closes her eyes and I know she's about to fall asleep, "Okay." I just smile and don't reply. I don't care what happens when he gets in town as long as Sora is happy.

* * *

><p>plz review and tell what youre thinking!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! im glad you're enjoying the story! i know its a little different from what I usually do :) I got a lot of great reviews! thanks for those! If i could get that many reviews every post i would be sooooooooooooooooo happy :D that wud like make my life and i could die happy hahaha anyways thnks and i hope u enjoy the next part

i do not own digimon

* * *

><p>3<p>

**TAI**

My plane touched down in Odaiba around 11:30 that morning. Although I wasn't sure if I was mentally prepared for everything that came with being back in town, it didn't really matter because I was here already. I took my time getting to baggage claim and then watched my bag pass me twice before I actually picked it up. Kari was picking me up and I knew she was waiting outside by her car, but a few extra minutes wouldn't kill her.

The minute I set foot on to the sidewalk I heard her scream my name, "Tai!"

It was now or never I guess. I smiled as she frantically waived. Damn she had really grown up. Or maybe it just looked that way to me because in two years, I had never once attempted to visit. When I left, Kari was still in high school. She was around sixteen or seventeen and still looked as if she hadn't hit puberty. Now there was no doubt about it, Kari was a woman. She was shaped like one at least. What the hell had happened?

She wrapped her arms tight around me making it impossible for me to even hug her back, "Oh my gosh Tai! I missed you so much! Don't think that I'm not mad that you barely ever called me, but I'm glad you're here. You've really grown up!"

She sounded like one of those distant aunts you only ever saw on major holidays. The kind of aunt that kissed you and left big red smudges on the side of your face. I pulled back from her hug and smiled, "Yeah so have you."

Her face turns bright red and she immediately begins to fidget with her clothes like she's embarrassed. She shouldn't be. It's natural for a girl to fill out. Obviously she just did it later. It is weird to look at my sister now though and think that guys probably hit on her and check her out. At least with Davis, I know he's not pulling anything wild.

"You're still not funny Tai, I hope you know that."

"What are you talking about?" I joke as I place my bag in the trunk of her car, "I was always hilarious."

She just rolls her eyes and hops into the front seat. She has one foot on the pedals, but I notice her free leg is shaking. She almost seems nervous. Have I really been so distant that I make Kari nervous now? I almost feel ashamed of myself.

"So are you glad to be back?" she asks without even looking at me. It's clear she's uncomfortable now that we're alone in the car. I probably should have made more of an effort to hug her back earlier or something.

"I haven't decided yet," I say honestly. I immediately regret it as I see her frown.

"_Oh_…"

I sigh heavily. I might as well get this over with now, because I know I'm going to have to say it eventually. "Look Kari, don't think I'm not happy to see you, or mom, or dad. I am, really. I know I didn't really stay in touch like I should have and I'm sorry…but you know me leaving had nothing to do with you."

"_Yeah?_ Well that's what it feels like Tai…I know Sora hurt you, but why did everybody have to suffer?"

"Kari I-I," I stutter like an idiot. That hurt, but I totally deserved it. I can't even say anything to defend myself. Instead, I just sink into my seat.

She forces a smile and looks in my direction. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha…I shouldn't have said that. Never mind. Let's just forget it okay? I'm happy to see you now and that's all that matters."

"I'm happy to see you to Kari," I mean that. I really am happy. She is my sister after all. We used to be really close too, but that's Kari. She can be best friends with anybody. She was always great friends with Sora…

"Are you hungry?" I ask because I'm starving. Air port food really doesn't cut it, "Let's go somewhere and catch up?" That brings a real smile to her face and I'm happy to see it.

"O-Okay."

* * *

><p>Kari picks the restaurant, and we sit down in a booth across from each other. Almost immediately I know this is a bad idea. People keep looking over and staring at me. I swear they're whispering too. Before long some people come up to me and asks me if I'm Tai Kamiya and want autographs. I nod politely, sign them, and when they're gone I bury my face in my hand. "I'm sorry. Maybe this wasn't my best idea."<p>

Kari just smiles. I think things are better now that she got her chance to vent in the car a little and make me feel like an ass. "I don't mind. These people are your fans. They look up to you, though you're still just Tai to me. Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah, it does sometimes. I wouldn't mind, but I just want to have lunch with my sister."

"It's fine Tai. I understand. You're like a _celebrity_," she laughs and I'm pretty sure she's mocking me. Maybe that's a good thing though. I wouldn't like it if she thought differently of me now. After all, I was still me.

Lunch goes well. I keep trying to ask her questions about herself but she seems to be fascinated with knowing all about me and what I've got going on with soccer and Osaka. I do manage to get a few things out of her about our parents and how school is going before she drops me off in front of my place.

"Wow," she says as she looks out her car window up at the building, "Going for small and modest were we? I can only imagine what it costs to live in this building."

"It's not that bad," I lie. She looks at me skeptically. I've never discussed how much I make with Kari or my parents, but they know I make a good amount of money. Even though I left, I wasn't a complete ass hole. I made sure that they lived comfortably. "You want to come up? There's boxes in there, but I bought it already furnished."

"I would, but I actually have something to do for the rest of the afternoon…but what about tonight? I know you have plans with mom and dad in the morning but I'm sure everybody would love to see you. I'll call everyone and we can all meet up at Matt and TK's. It'll be fun! I'll pick you up at seven-thirty!" She's so excited she doesn't even hear me when I try to object or she probably doesn't care. "I'll see you tonight!"

I figure I'll let her think I'm going for now and then cancel around five or six-thirty. I claim to be sick or have jet-lag or something. I don't know if I'm up to seeing everybody. Then I remember everybody includes Sora. I didn't even ask Kari about Sora! Suddenly I feel like I want to go. I know it's wrong that the only reason I actually want to go is to see a girl, but at least I'll be going. I'll talk to everyone else too. Seeing Sora will just my main focus. If I ever want to get her back, I have to start somewhere.

**DAVIS **

"You have a text!" Sora yells at me from the bed while I'm changing my shirt in the closet.

"What does it say?" I don't care if she goes through my phone. I don't really have shit going on half the time anyway. I mostly text Ken or my teammates.

"I-it's from Kari…She's inviting us to Matt and TK's tonight to see Tai. She wants everyone to come."

Sora sounds less than excited as she relays the message to me. I'm just surprised Kari even texted me at all. I mean I know it's not a personal text, but for something like this I figure she'd have Ken or Yolei tell me about it. I pull my arm through my shirt as I exit the closet. "Do you want to go?"

She looks down at my phone and then back up at me, "She invited us…It would be rude not to, right?"

"I don't know?" And I really don't. My job involves kicking a ball around a big grassy field. I never really have to consider etiquette or other people's feelings. "I don't really mind. I think it would be nice to see Tai, but I'd understand if you didn't want to go. We can do something else if you think you'll be uncomfortable or something."

She's silent for a moment, probably still thinking. I let her gather her thoughts and don't say anything. "N-no," she finally states, "Let's go. She invited us. I want to see everybody."

"Does everybody include Tai?" I'm not accusing her of anything. I'm just curious because it sounds like she's going because she feels obligated.

She looks at me and shrugs, "I'm honestly not sure yet…Should I text her back and tell her we're going?"

"Nah, I don't think it's necessary." Although it probably would be nice if we did, I just really don't want to answer Kari. What if she texts me again? What am I suppose to say? When we do talk it's really awkward small talk, like we were never friends or we never dated. I don't feel like that right now. I'll probably get enough of it tonight anyway.

"Okay…What are you going to wear?"

I look back at our closet but that doesn't really help. I'm not really into fashion. Honestly, the only "fashionable" things I own were picked out by Sora and Mimi. "A t-shirt and jeans," I answer, but it comes out like more of a question. It's like I'm asking my girlfriend's permission to dress myself.

"Really Davis?" she says shaking her head, "Do you need me to help you pick out something?"

I laugh because she's so serious when she asks. "Sure mom, if you really want to. Just make it something comfortable or I swear I'll embarrass you and show up in sweats."

"You do that all the time already."

"Hey, I like sweats and I get them for free. It would rude if I didn't wear them."

"Do you really have to wear them everywhere?" she laughs, "I mean you even wear them to dinner…in public. What do you think your fans think about you when they see you out like that?"

"Probably something like _'wow, that Davis Motomiya must be really comfortable right now.'" _

She rolls her eyes and scoffs under her breath, "God, you're just like Tai sometimes."

At first I don't catch it. It doesn't immediately register to me. Then suddenly I'm taken back. Did she really just compare me to Tai? She's never really done that before, not since we started dating. I don't know what that's about. "_Huh_?" is the most brilliant response I can think of.

Her face turns red suddenly, "Oh um…I-I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"No, its fine," At least I think it is. I hope it is. "You just caught me off guard is all…Are you nervous about tonight or something?"

Sora nods slightly, "I haven't seen Tai in two years, not since the day he left. Things are different now. I'm just afraid of what he might say. What if he doesn't want me there?"

I figured it was something like that. I've never been in this situation before so I can't offer her life changing advice or anything, but I say what I can. "Look, maybe nobody talking to Tai in two years is a good thing? He's had time to get over it and move on. He's probably not even upset about it anymore. I'm sure he wants you there tonight babe. Why wouldn't he?" I regret asking the last question immediately. Luckily she doesn't go the route I'm thinking and mention the fact that she rejected his proposal.

Instead she just smiles at me, "Thanks Davis."

"Anytime," I say as I crawl into the bed and place an arm on either side of her. I'm about to lean down and kiss her when my phone vibrates on the bed next to us. I'm all down for ignoring it, but Sora picks it up and looks at it. "Just put it down babe. Whoever it is can wait."

By the look on her face, it clearly can't wait. "It's your manager. You should probably answer it."

I still would rather ignore it but I take the call anyway. Sora patiently waits on the bed as I talk to him. When I get off the phone she turns to me, "What did he say?"

"He was calling to remind me about an endorsements meeting I have tonight from like six to eight." I forgot all about the stupid meeting. They're pointless anyway. They're not even meetings. It's usually dinner with me, my manager, and the head of some company I lend my face to so people will buy their product. I can't not go however, because said people pay the rent for this big penthouse apartment we live in. "What time is the thing tonight?"

"The text said to arrive between seven forty-five and eight-ish," she frowns because she knows I can't get out of this.

"I'll be done by eight. I'll be there by eight thirty at the latest. Would you mind just taking the car and showing up? I'll have my manager drop me off as soon as we're done, unless you want me to come back here?"

She doesn't say anything at first but she finally sighs, "I don't want to be late. You can just meet me there. I can talk to Mimi or something until you get there."

**TAI **

Kari shows up at exactly seven thirty just like she said. I jump into the passenger seat of her car and look her over. Her short brown hair is in waves and she's wearing bright red heels, a pair of those ankle tight girl jeans that look like they could suffocate you to death, a white v-neck shirt, and a black button up jacket. When did my sister start dressing like this? I still remember the Kari that wore pink boots like every day. "You look nice," I say. She really does, but I can tell by her face she probably thinks I'm messing with her.

"Thanks… so do you. You ready?"

I'm kind of nervous honestly. I actually spent time trying to look nice because I can't make a bad first impression, not with Sora or anybody else for that matter. I don't know why, but when I was getting dressed I actually started to wonder what everyone was going to think of me or what they might say. I don't want to make a bad first impression, which sounds weird when you think about it. How can you make a bad first impression on your own friends? "Yeah, I'm ready."

_Ready as I'll ever be I guess._

* * *

><p>Matt and TK have a really nice condo not too far from where I am. The building reminds me of my old place in Osaka. I don't know what they do though. I'm pretty sure TK is still attending University with my sister, though I do remember him being good at basketball when I left. I don't think he went pro or anything, at least not yet. Matt did have a band, but I wouldn't know if they ever made it big or not. I never heard anything about them. Then again, I obviously wasn't keeping track either.<p>

Matt opens the door and I'm standing behind Kari, not that he can't see me though. I've always been significantly taller than she is. "Well look at who it is. You know, I'm honestly surprised that you actually showed?" he jokes. It's nice to see that he still sounds deep and cynical. He also still has that shaggy blonde hair and still wears mostly black. He clearly hasn't changed much. "Don't just stand there, come in. I haven't seen you in two years. I kind of want to hear about how've you've been."

I follow into the apartment right behind my sister who then heads down the hallway leaving me and Matt alone. We're the first ones here but it's only 7:43.

I notice he has a black, white, and gray theme going. That doesn't seem very TK, but it definitely suits Matt. I also see a two framed platinum records on the walls. I guess he did make it big. "Your band, you guys got a deal?"

He looks over at the wall like he doesn't know he has two platinum records hanging there and then smiles modestly, "Yeah we went platinum twice."

I walk over to them to look at them more closely and notice something surprising, "You guys changed your name to The Teenage Wolves?" It's no wonder I had no idea that he'd ever made it.

"Yeah, after we got signed. I picked that."

"Well good job, I'm glad to see you actually made it."

He runs his fingers through his blonde hair, "Yeah but we broke up last year. I just write for other people now… How's soccer treating you? I never got to tell you congrats on going pro, not that it wasn't a given."

"Thanks. It's going good."

"Are you glad to be back?" he asks. That's one of the questions I'm kind of nervous about answering tonight.

Before I can answer, there's a knock at the door. Kari and TK emerge from the back as Matt lets in a crowd of our friends. In walks Mimi, Izzy, Joe, June, Cody, Yolei, and Ken, almost everyone but Sora and Davis. I wonder where Davis is, but I'm not surprised. He'll probably be late. Davis was never exactly known for being punctual. I assume he'll show up eventually with some excuse about he fell asleep for too long or something. I'm more concerned about Sora. Will she even show up at all? If she doesn't, I'll know it's because she hates me and doesn't want to see me. Then there will go all of my chances of getting her back right there.

Mimi immediately runs up and pulls me into an obnoxious hug, "I swear Tai Kamiya! Believe me I'm mad, but I've missed you! If you ever disappear for two years without a word again I'll kill you myself!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Mimi. I get it," I laugh, "You don't have to crush me."

Everyone else takes their turns hugging me and saying hi, almost all making slight comments about my leaving. Except for Izzy, who just gives me a hand shake. I'm not surprised; he is, was, _is_ one of my best friends but has always been rather formal. "Good to see you again Tai."

I appreciate that he doesn't make a comment about me leaving. He's just really understanding like that. If I were to ask him about it, I already know what he would say…_we all know you left Tai, there's no need to keep bringing it up._

"You too Izzy."

Matt has food and drinks set out, so we all make our way towards the kitchen to talk and catch up. They tell me a little of what I missed over the last two years. I learn that all of Kari's younger friends are at University with her. Joe's in medical school, and he June are engaged now. Though they don't say it officially, I can see Mimi and Izzy clearly have something going on that they didn't before I left.

For some reason when I ask about what Davis is doing these days, nobody wants to say anything about him. Most of them kind of look off to the side and avoid the question. I know he plays soccer professionally for Odaiba but nobody really says anything else. I figure Kari would say something at least about where he is since as far as I know they're still dating, but when I look over at her she doesn't say anything. She just kind of turns red and fidgets and…maybe I'm wrong…but I swear a second ago I saw her holding hands with TK. Now I'm curious. What the hell aren't they telling me?

I'm about to ask but there's a knock at the door. Everyone takes this as their opportunity to get out of the kitchen and continue to avoid the topic at hand. Whatever, somebody is going to have to tell me something eventually…_Kari._

I head into the front where I assume Davis is walking in but it's definitely not him. It's her. It's Sora. I swear I stopped breathing for a second like a complete idiot. I couldn't help it though. She looks great. She let her hair grow out some, a little past her shoulders and I like it. Not that I didn't enjoy the short cut she had, but this really frames her face. She's wearing a really simple tan skirt, but has on these surprisingly sexy thick thigh high socks with a pair tan lace up heels that remind me of guy dress shoes. I never thought socks could be sexy, but then again I've never seen a girl wear them as well as Sora is right now. I feel my thoughts wandering to images of me sliding them off but quickly catch myself.

I know I want to win her back and all, but damn she did reject me. Yet it only took me like three seconds to think about being with her. I start to wonder why I want her back exactly. Do I want her because I still love her, or do I want her because deep down I'm still upset because she rejected me- is this like a revenge thing? Before I can decide she's walking up to me awkwardly.

"H-hey Tai," she smiles, sort of. I think she's waiting for me to take the lead and see how I'm going to react. I think everybody is actually. If it was any girl other than Sora I'd probably still be really pissed off. I probably wouldn't have come, but it isn't any other girl. It's the only girl that ever really mattered to me. _Damn it_, I think to myself all of a sudden_, you really need to decide what you want and get all of your feelings and shit straight before you mess everything up. _

I'm not sure what to do. I do the only thing I can think of, "Hey Sora."

"H-hey Tai…" she says. Then it's silent again. Next thing I know, I'm receiving my third back-breaking hug in one day. I don't know what compelled her to do it, Sora's bold like this sometimes, but I find myself hugging her back. It reminds me of how we used to be.

"I missed you," she says as she's hugging me. Then she puts her mouth by my ear so only I can hear her next comment, "_And I'm so sorry_." The whole thing catches me off guard, but by the way she's blushing, I think it caught her off guard too, like she hadn't planned to hug me.

"I-I missed you too."

Slowly I notice everyone veer off leaving me and Sora. I assume they did this on purpose. Even after two years, they're still not subtle. Especially Yolei and Mimi who I'm sure are listening right around the corner somewhere. I don't really care though. Right now I really just want to talk to Sora alone anyway.

"How've you been?" she asks. I would never know what was directed towards me if we weren't the only people in the room because she's looking straight down at the floor when she says it.

"I-I've been good. What about you?"

"Fine, I've been fine."

_Damn it this is awkward. _

"Sora, look I know we're going to have to go here eventually so we might as well just get straight to it and talk it out. I'm sorry I left and didn't answer any of your phone calls, or texts, or anything else like that. I was hurt okay? I mean I was really hurt, but if you can look past that…I think I'm ready to try and be friends now."

She's definitely surprised by how blunt I'm being I can tell. She knows how I am though. I've known Sora since we were kids on the same co-ed soccer team. I've always been a sort of straight forward, go get 'em type of guy…at least when it comes to most things.

I thought she was going to take my apology with open arms but it doesn't really seem that way as she answers me. "Everything is always so easy for you, isn't it Tai? You can just come back after two years, say a few lines and it's supposed to be that easy. That wasn't even talking. It's not that simple."

"What?"

"Everything isn't straight forward black and white like that," now she's crying. She's trying not to let me hear or see her, but I know she's crying. I could always tell. Making her cry was definitely not part of the plan. "You never did seem to understand that or see the bigger picture."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She can't seriously be referring to what I think she is, even if it's supposed to be subtle. Now people are starting to wander back in. I can see them out of the corner of my eye. I know what they're thinking to. _She hasn't even been here five minutes and they're already fighting. _

"N-nothing Tai, I shouldn't have come. I think I'm just going to leave."

The stubborn part of me wants to just let her leave, but if I'm ever going to win her back I can't let that happen. "Sora wait," I reach my hand out but miss her barely.

She opens Matt's door and doesn't even see Davis standing there as she walks into him. He just looks down at her wondering what's going on, and then he looks up at me. I'm just glad he was there to keep her from walking out of the door as I walk up and place my hand on her elbow, "Sora come on please. I'm sorry."

She jerks her elbow away from me which shocks me. What she does next completely surprises me. Actually everything after that just leaves me at a loss for words. She lays her head on Davis' chest as he pulls her into his arms and embraces her. I know this isn't a friendly embrace. I've seen a friendly embrace before and this doesn't look like it. But Davis and Sora, no way? She's so upset she'd probably fall into the arms of whoever she happened to bump into.

"Umm," he says looking around with surprise, "What did I miss?" Leave it to Davis to be completely clueless.

"I want to go home," Sora cries. She says it as if Davis is the one thing that's stopping her.

Then he leans down to look her in the eye, a hand placed on each shoulder. I swear I see him kiss her on the forehead. "Seriously? Babe what happened? I just got here. You couldn't have been here that long. I got out of my meeting early for this."

_Babe? _Did he seriously just call her babe? He really just fucking kissed her, didn't he? _What the hell is going on?_

My first instinct is to look at Kari, but she just looks away from me. Everyone's looking away from me and their faces are red. I look back towards Davis and Sora. He's still holding her but he' searching the faces in the room as well. Then he looks at me.

"Davis what the hell is going on here?" I ask him. Anger is boiling up inside of me. I'm so mad for so many different reasons I can't even count them all.

He looks at me completely calm and even that angers me. "Nobody told you?" he asks, before rubbing a nervous hand through his hair, "_Wow this awkward_…Sora and I are dating."

"_What?" _I say, not because I didn't hear or anything just as a reaction. Of course Davis doesn't get that.

"Sora's my _girlfriend_."


	4. Chapter 4

haha so maybe i jinxed myself last time mentioning the sweet number of reviews i got lol thanks again for the reviews! wooh keep giving me feedback, i love it and i want to know what u guys think so far!

i do not own digimon

* * *

><p>4<p>

**DAVIS **

So as I step into the apartment with Sora still clinging to me, I can definitely feel the tension. I honestly thought this topic was going to be covered before I got here but obviously not. When I lean down to kiss Sora, Tai is completely caught off guard. I kind of feel bad. I mean I know he left for two years without a word so I shouldn't really care, but it looks like it hurt him. I really feel like a jerk for hurting him. I've never regretted kissing my own girlfriend before. I move her off to Mimi so she's not clinging to me and rubbing the fact that we're together in Tai's face.

"_Girlfriend_?" he repeats staring at me as if he wants to kill me.

"Yeah," I nod, "I'm sorry you had to find out like…well like thi-"

"I thought you were still dating Kari!"

Really, Kari never even told him we broke up? "No…" I say awkwardly looking over at Kari, who avoids my eye contact like it would turn her to stone or something, "_Kari's dating TK now_." Since she is his sister, I leave out the part where she was seeing him behind my back and stringing me along from like age twelve. She can tell him that herself.

Tai glances over at Kari and TK like he doesn't believe me. I don't why he would think I'd make that up. I don't have anything to gain from lying. He looks back at me and he still looks angry. Honestly, it's almost starting to scare me. It's not like I stole his girlfriend from him or anything. They were already broken up and he had long since moved away when Sora and I got together. Nobody had heard from him in months. Had he picked up the phone every now and then, he probably would've known Sora and I were dating.

Next thing I know, my face is throbbing. It came out of nowhere, but I'm pretty sure Tai just punched me. I grab the side of my face. Matt is already by his side trying to pull him away from me.

There are gasps from everywhere and I can hear Kari yell out, "Tai what are you doing!"

"Dude! _What the fuck_?" I say as I look up. Sora is right beside me trying to see if I'm alright. I'm not mad and I understand that he is, but he didn't have to punch me, especially that hard.

"You and Sora! What the hell is that about? I thought we were friends and you go behind my back and take my girlfriend!"

"She wasn't your girlfriend Tai. I didn't take her from you." I'm trying to stay as calm as possible but it's hard. My head is seriously pounding and everything in me wants to flip out. "Besides, I'm pretty sure friends at least answer each other's phone calls from time to time. They at least don't disappear for years on end without saying anything to anybody!"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure they don't date each other's ex-girlfriends either!" He turns his gaze to Sora who is holding onto me, "How could you do this to me? _You fucking_-"

I know what he's about to say. I don't even let him finish before I push past Sora and Matt to punch Tai square in his jaw. I feel Ken and Cody latch onto me to keep me from hitting him again. "You already left her for two years and made her cry when you came back! You're really about to insult her too? You've hurt her enough. Don't call her out of her name Tai, not in front of me!" I can't help it. I wasn't mad before, but when he brought Sora into it I got really angry.

"Tai please stop!" I hear Kari pleading but he doesn't listen.

"I can't believe you Sora! _Davis_?" he says my name like I'm beneath him or something. Usually I would've been insulted, but I just roll my eyes, "Did you sleep with Ken and Cody while I was gone too?"

I look towards him in total shock. He's lost it. Everyone knows he has. Now he's just speaking out of complete and total anger. Even I know he doesn't mean what he's saying.

Sora starts to cry again before letting go of my arm and bolting out of the door. Mimi just glares at Tai, "Ugh! _Really?_ Good job ass hole!"

Tai glares at me like but I'm not even mad anymore. He's upset, that's all this is. A few years ago I wouldn't have realized, and we'd probably be fist fighting on the ground, but after everything with Kari I've grown up a lot and I totally understand where he's coming from. There are still days I see TK and I want to punch him the face but obviously I don't. Though I think I deserve to, he actually took Kari right from under me.

Tai looks so mad I almost think he's going to try and punch me again but he doesn't. He just looks me dead in my eyes and says something I wish he didn't mean, _"I hate you." _Even though we've had this serious fight and my eye is pounding, that still hurts too. I used to look up to Tai and now look at us. His lip is swollen and I'm pretty sure my eye is swelling up too.

"You don't mean that," Kari says trying to get him to take it back but I don't even care. Tai can be mad all he wants to. It's not going to change anything and I need to find Sora. I pull out of Ken and Cody's hands and turn towards the door but before I can walk out I hear Tai say something again. It isn't directed towards me, but I still hear it and it definitely gets to me.

"_She's just going to leave him too."_

I turn back around surprising Ken and Cody who reach out and grab me immediately. I can't help myself. I go off on an angry rant. "Look Tai. If you feel like I took your girlfriend from you I'm fucking sorry! It's not my fault she didn't want to marry you okay? It's not my fault that you didn't stay in contact! Maybe if you had instead of running away from your problems because things didn't turn out the way you wanted, you wouldn't have had to find out like this. In fact Sora and I wouldn't even be dating! We weren't even close until you left. I tried to console her because she was so heartbroken over you! So was just leaving worth it? What did that get you? Nothing! What did flipping out on me get you? Nothing! Sora and I are still together! I don't know if you still love her or what, but let it go Tai! All you did tonight was make yourself look like a complete and total ass, or maybe you did that when you left Sora in pieces two years ago, I don't know. All I know is, this…_all of the problems you created right now, all of the problems you had before like Sora not marrying you_, is nobody else's fault. I definitely didn't do that to you. Look around Tai and think about it, _you did this all to yourself_."

**TAI**

So much for making a good first impression…

Davis walks out of the door and I'm standing there holding my lip with Matt on one shoulder and Kari on the other. I can't believe this. Sora and Davis are dating? What the hell? How are they even compatible? Davis and I were pretty good friends when I left. I guess you could even say I was like his mentor. Not that that matters now, because all I can think about is how I wish he was still here so I could kill him.

I feel so betrayed. I mean I guess after two years I shouldn't have really expected Sora to be single or anything. It's not like she was sitting around waiting for me to come back. I just didn't expect her to be dating anyone from the group. Not Izzy or Matt and especially not Davis. When I left Davis was still this loud mouthed teen who had yet to grow up. He definitely wasn't her type. She barely even wanted him around.

"Do you want ice or something?" Matt asks me pointing at my lip. I turn my face towards him and I can see everyone standing around awkwardly. They're all still in shock.

"No."

Kari speaks up next, "Are you sure? Maybe you sh-"

"I said no Kari." She immediately drops her face and lets it go. I know she's trying to help but I am really not in the mood right now. I'm still livid about everything. "I just want to leave."

"You don't have to go Tai."

I look up at Matt and I'm sure he means it but I really can't be here right now. I knew coming back to this city was only going to cause problems. "Yes I do Matt. I can't stay here right now… I mean come on, you all knew and nobody was even going to tell me? Not even you Kari? Somebody could've said something when I asked about Davis, but you all just looked around and avoided the question... I'm sorry for ruining the get together and everything but I have to leave."

Everyone avoids looking at me as I leave. As far as I'm concerned everyone is in the wrong. Davis is wrong for dating Sora. They're all wrong for not telling me before they got here. I was wrong for flipping out but it's all too late now. I stand by the car and wait for Kari who I know is only a few steps behind me. She opens the door and we get in without a word. I'm staring out of the window trying to calm down as she's driving.

"Way to make a scene," she finally says, "What the hell did you do to make her cry like that?"

I don't answer. I don't really want to talk about it because I'll probably get pissed off all over again and take my anger out on Kari.

"Really, so you don't talk to me while you're gone and you won't talk to me while you're here? What the hell did you even come back for?" she mumbles as she drives. I don't say anything at first but I have to admit that kind of hurt. I know she's upset. She tried to do something nice and I guess I did sort of ruin it.

"…When did you and Davis break up?" I ask finally, still staring out of the window.

Kari sighs and I know she isn't happy that I avoided her question, but doesn't press the issue. "A while ago, like over a year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why I didn't tell you Tai. We barely talked. When we did, you never stayed on the phone for longer than like five minutes. I'm too busy trying to cram my _how are you's _in to have a real conversation with you." She's obviously trying to make me feel guilty. It's kind of working but I'm still mad.

"You could've said something at lunch, or when I asked about him today."

She lets out another long sigh like I'm frustrating to talk to. I just want answers is all. I'm trying to make sense of everything that's happened since I've been gone. Who knows what else I've missed. "That wasn't my place Tai. You still would have gotten mad, admit it. The only person that could've told you was Davis. He did and you still tried to kill him."

"I wish I had," I say. It sounds really bitter, not that I even care anymore. I am bitter. "He has no right dating Sora."

"Why not?"

I turn to face her almost immediately. Is she serious? "You're not honestly taking his side are you?"

"No Tai, I'm not taking anybodies side. But Sora's a big girl, I'm pretty sure she can date who she wants. I don't know why you flipped out the way you did and I don't care. That's for you to figure out. All I know is you made an ass of yourself in front of everyone and you should probably make an effort to apologize," she advises as she pulls up in front of my building, "Unless you want them to hate you."

"Who cares if they do?" I say back. I don't really mean it, but I say it just to emphasize how upset I still am.

"Don't be childish Tai. You and I both know that you care. If you didn't, you would have never come to Matt's the first place. Just do it okay?"

I unlock my door and step out of the car. Just before I close the door I turn to Kari with a sigh, I can't stay mad at her. I never could. "Fine. Whatever. I'll do it."

I take the elevator up to my place and walk in. First I go to the bathroom to check out my face. My lip is definitely swollen, but I didn't need a mirror to tell me that. I can feel it. I walk into my room, strip down to my boxers and crawl into bed. My mind is racing and I know I'm probably never going to fall asleep, not when I'm thinking like this.

I still can't believe that Davis and Sora are dating. I can't believe either one of them would do this to me. I meant every word of it when I told him I hated him. He knew what she meant to me. For him to go off and date her knowing how much I loved her is disgusting. I don't care if he liked her or not, he shouldn't have dated her just based on the fact that we were together first. Then for him to tell me I did this to myself? I did not, he did this to me. This is all his fault. I'm starting to wonder how long they've have a thing going on…for all I know Davis _is_ the reason she wouldn't marry me. Who knows how long he's been trying to get with Sora? I clearly don't know Davis as well as I thought I did.

The more I think about the fight, the more I realize I did say some pretty wild things. I was just so mad I wasn't even thinking clearly. I was just saying whatever. Like when I accused Sora of sleeping with Ken and Cody, well that was really out of line. I actually do feel bad about making her cry. I definitely feel like I should apologize. I would attempt to call her right now, but I know she won't answer. She's probably with Davis anyway... I guess Davis and I were friends and all before this, but I don't get what she would even see in him?

As I lay here and think about it, I just can't seem to figure out why she would like him as anything more than a friend. I'm not jealous or anything, but I just really don't get it. She at least deserves better than him. The Davis I know is loud, obnoxious, and not all that bright either. I must really be missing something here…

Suddenly I decide that there's no way I can fail at this. I know she and Davis are together, but it won't last. It can't. I'm not just going to get Sora back, I have to now. I'm beyond determined. I don't know why I suddenly want her back so bad. I still haven't decided if it's love, or if I'm mad that she left me or what, but I do know I can't stand to see her with Davis. So no matter what the reason, being with me is way better than being with that backstabber. I'm going to get her back. Starting first thing in the morning I'm going to get Sora Takenouchi back…even if I have to use few dirty tricks and take her from him. Dating Davis is a mistake. In the long run, she'll thank me.

**DAVIS **

"Mimi I just want to go home," I hear Sora saying as I walk over towards her car. "Look there's Davis right now. Davis, can we please get out of here?" She practically begs. She sounds desperate to get out of here and honestly, I am too.

"Yeah, let's go. Gimme your keys." I unlock the doors and Sora crawls into the passenger side with help from Mimi. Once she's in Mimi looks over at me and then just shakes her head.

"Take care of her okay?"

"Don't I always?"

She frowns at me and I pull off trying to get away from Matt's and back to our place as fast as possible. Sora isn't looking at me or talking, she's not even crying. She's just curled up in the seat, arms folded, staring out of the passenger side window blankly. I don't know if she's mad or upset at Tai or at Matt or just with the whole situation or what. "Are you okay?" I ask kind of afraid of what she might say.

"I'm fine Davis," she spits out, "Look I'm kind of upset and I just really don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to go home and lay down." She's on the verge of tears again, I can hear it. I don't say anything for the rest of the ride or when we walk into out apartment. We both just strip down and crawl into bed, our backs facing each other.

"Look, I'm sorry about tonight okay?" I say when I can't take the silent treatment anymore. "I shouldn't have gotten into the fight or hit him back or anything."

After letting out a loud sigh, she flips over and puts a hand on my side. I take that as a good sign, it's better than I was doing just a second ago. "I'm not mad at you Davis. I guess I'm mad at myself. Tai just knows exactly how to frustrate me and I just let him get to me tonight. I'm sorry that you had to get into a fight with Tai over me and I'm sorry about this," she says taking her hand and stroking the area around my black eye.

I flip over to face her and just smile, I want to stay positive and not upset her any further. Believe it or not, I'm not really a fan of confrontation, unless it's totally necessary. "Don't worry about it…Besides I got him back anyway."

"Yeah," she laughs, "I was surprised. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Normally I wouldn't resort to extreme violence, but I was defending my woman," I joke, "I can't believe you would think I don't have it in me."

"It's not that I don't think you'd be willing to fight or that you couldn't or anything…I just didn't think you'd be willing to fight Tai, since you guys used to be such good friends. I'm sorry. I guess I completely ruined that relationship," she says and I can tell she's getting upset again so I lean in and kiss her.

"It's fine Sora, guys fight. Look let's forget about tonight and Tai and focus on something else."

"Yeah," she smirks, "Something like what?" She knows exactly what I'm thinking. I don't even know why she's teasing me like this. I slide my hand down her arm to the blanket and slowly pull it down.

"I think you know what I have in mind."

"Oh, that?" she says as she leans in closer to me. She places a hand up my shirt and I can barely keep my hands off of her as she plants a kiss on my lips. I think she's all for it until she pulls away with an obnoxious smile, "Yeah I would love to, but I'm tired. We had a traumatic night. I'm going to sleep."

"Seriously," I say as she turns over, "Why would you even get my hopes up like that?"

"Because it's fun," she laughs. "Come on, maybe I'll feel more willing in the morning."

"Really?"

"…Nah, probably not."

* * *

><p>Usually on Saturday's I would sleep in, especially during the off season since I don't have practice, but for some reason someone is ringing my doorbell at damn near nine AM. I rub my eyes and yawn before feeling around for Sora. She's not in bed so I assume she's up already and probably answering the door. I drag myself out of bed to go see.<p>

She's standing in front of the kitchen counter already when I walk out. "Who was at the door?"

Sora turns around to face me looking confused. It's a cute look for her. "It was a delivery guy. Someone sent us one of those fruit bouquet things. Look at it. It's gorgeous." She moves off to the side and I see the obnoxious arrangement of decorative fruit she was standing in front of. I don't know who sent it but it's here not and it looks great so I make my way over to it.

She points at an envelope on the counter. I'm surprised it's unopened. I figure she would've read that already. "There's a card," she states.

"Well what does it say?" I ask sinking my teeth into a sweet chocolate covered pineapple, "Who sent it?"

Sora pulls a card out of a white envelope and looks it over before reading it to me, "_Dear Sora, I'm sorry for upsetting you last night. I know this doesn't completely make up for it, but it's a start right? I at least hope you'll consider having lunch with me today, say 1 o' clock? I would like to talk, for real this time. Love Tai. P.S. tell Davis I'm sorry for punching him the eye…_ Well, that was nice of him don't you think?"

"Yeah. Whatever," I say rolling my eyes. I should have known it was from Tai, only he would do something like this. "He didn't have to waste his money. He could have just called."

"Well that hasn't stopped you from eating it," she points out. I'm on my third pineapple already.

"What? I like fruit," I say back. She just laughs it off playfully.

"Yeah, sure you do."

"I do, I swear…So are you going to go?"

Sora looks up at me like she didn't just read the note aloud. She couldn't have forgotten already. "Go where?"

Maybe she did forget. I'll just have to remind her. "To lunch_…with Tai_."

"Oh…um…I don't know."

As much as I don't like the idea of Sora going to lunch with her ex boyfriend, whether it's Tai or not, I can't stop her. Besides, she and Tai grew up together. It's not my place to say she can't be his friend, even if I did punch him in the mouth last night. In my own defense, he deserved it for what he said. The whole Ken and Cody thing was just really out of line.

"You should go," I say against my better judgment. Sometimes trying to be the supportive boyfriend can be really hard, but sometimes I just have to put my personal opinion aside and do it. I know Sora's missed Tai and they have a lot of loose ends they need to tie up. I just stopped talking to Kari. I don't want Sora and Tai to end up like us. "Tell him I accept his apology if you do. This is really good fruit."

"You wouldn't mind?" She's fidgeting with the card in her hands nervously. I know she wants to go. Sora is one of those people who can't stand it when someone is mad at her. She thinks Tai's been mad at her for the past two years and I know she would give anything to fix that. I guess I'm not that mad anymore. He sent over this bouquet and wrote a card in an attempt to make things better so I can live and let die I guess. I just hope I don't regret encouraging her to go try and make amends with Tai, not when I don't know how he feels about her. In the back of my mind I feel like he still has feelings for her. Why else would he have gotten so mad? At the same time though, I have to keep in mind that they have a lot of history together anyway and I could just be over thinking it.

"No," I lie, "I think you should at least try to be friends, you know for the good of the group? I mean we'll probably end up seeing him all of the time anyway. It would be really awkward if none of us were talking."

She nods in agreement with me but then looks off to the side, "You never make an effort to try and make amends with Kari," she points out innocently. It's not only her; almost all of our other friends do it too. Yolei especially, she's always trying to convince me to sit down and just hear out Kari. I just really don't want to. It hurts too much. I have no desire to hear Kari explain all of the painful, minute details to me. I know enough. TK was one of my best friends and she was my girlfriend. They both betrayed me, willingly. They knew what they were doing. End of story.

"That's not the same Sora."

"Why? How is it not?"

"Because Kari chea-look it doesn't matter okay? That doesn't have anything to do with this," She doesn't object, but I see her frown when she realizes she's failed in her attempts to get me to reconcile with Kari. "Just go to lunch with Tai and try and make up so we don't ever have to have a repeat of last night."

She sighs and picks a strawberry from the bouquet, "Fine, I guess I'll go babe. What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

I put on my best depressed face and sigh dramatically for emphasis, "_I'll probably just sit here and count the seconds until you return._"

I can' even wait for her to start talking before I start laughing. The look on her face is so priceless. "Only you could take all of the romance out of a line like that," she laughs throwing the uneaten end of her strawberry at me. She misses so bad I can't help but start to crack up more.

"I knew you'd hate that… but I don't know. I'll probably just sit here in my underwear and enjoy the fact that I don't have anything to do today."

"_In your underwear_?" she repeats.

"Yeah, why? The thought of me half naked doesn't turn you on, does it?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows to add that creepy, but necessary, touch. It doesn't seem to work.

"Um, no. I just don't know how I feel about you rubbing your underwear all over out furniture."

I look over at her and pout. "Has any guy ever told you you're like no fun, like at all?"

"What are you talking about? I'm sure there are some guys out there who think I'm tons of fun," she teases walking towards our fridge. She's only wearing a short satin robe and she makes a point to bend over like she's looking for something. I know she knows I can see her lace underwear. She does things like this on purpose just to torture me.

"Please introduce me to some so I can learn their secrets because I don't know what happened. I thought once you moved in I would get more ass, but it's like the opposite. I don't see how that works. I got jipped I swear."

Next thing I know Sora's turned to face me with this look in her eyes I know all too well. I'm excited already. "Really?" she asks as she undoes the tie to her robe, letting it fall into a pile at her ankles. "I don't want you to feel like you got jipped. _Why don't we change that_?"

* * *

><p>hope u enjoyed! plz leave a comment! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the great feedback i'm getting, i love it :)

i do not won digimon

* * *

><p>5<p>

**TAI**

So the first thing I had to do this morning when I woke up was major damage control. I can't possibly get Sora back if she and everyone else hate me, so I called Kari when I woke up and got everyone's addresses. I sent everyone fruit, because who doesn't like gifts you can eat, and cards. It wasn't anything super fancy, but I'm sure it'll get the idea across.

I had breakfast with my parents around nine thirty. Now I've just been spending the last few hours in my apartment waiting to hear from Sora. I asked her to lunch and she has yet to get back to me. I'm trying to be nice and hear her out since the whole reason things got so out of control yesterday was because we didn't talk it all out. I guess looking back, my apology last night was sort of half-assed. It's been a while since I had to apologize to a girl for anything. I think I've become kind of a jerk when it comes to women over the last two years. I never even considered having a relationship in Osaka, not with any of the girls I hung around. I only had one female friend down there, the rest of the girls I knew were just groupies. You don't really have to be nice to groupies, if one doesn't like you there's always a million more waiting to take their place. I know that's a terrible mindset to have, but at the time I was still kind of bitter about relationships in general. Besides, no girl could even come close to Sora.

Finally I get the response I've been waiting for all morning. I can't imagine what took her so long to respond to me.

SURE, I'LL MEET YOU AT ONE. WHERE AT?

I'm kind of disappointed that she sent me a text, but she's agreed to meet me so I can easily get over it. I text back telling her she can pick the spot before hopping in the shower for the second time that morning. It seems a little OCD, but I just can't go meet Sora unless I feel like I'm freshly clean. Once I'm out I throw on a white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers before heading out of the door.

My stomach is turning flips the whole way there and I don't why. I don't have anyone else to worry about this is time. It's just going to be me and Sora like it used to be. For a second I wonder if she maybe she brought Davis with her, but I see that's not the case when I walk into the restaurant. She's already sitting at a table sipping on a glass of water and waiting for me. Nervously I straighten my t-shirt and walk over.

"Hey," I say trying to get her attention. She's too busy looking out of the window to even notice me approach and pull out my chair.

"Oh, hey Tai." The first thing she notices is my lip, which thanks to Davis is probably twice its normal size. That's okay though, I got his eye pretty good too.

This is definitely really awkward. I don't even know what to say. I should've written out a speech or something first. I'm searching for the right words but luckily Sora makes the first move so I don't have to.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I kind of flipped out on you when you were just trying to apologize and I shouldn't have done that."

I wasn't expecting an apology. "Sora, I'm not mad at you. You were just being honest with me, and honestly the apology I gave you last night was shitty. I shouldn't have tried to some everything up in three sentences like that when I know there's a lot more we need to talk about…I just, I know it's going to be hard when we finally do."

Her cheeks turn a faint red as she looks down uneasily at her menu. It's sort of comforting to know that she's nervous about this too, "Yeah they definitely will be. We have a lot of things we need to talk out."

I'm not sure if I'm prepared to hit all of the major topics today, especially someplace as public as a restaurant. People are already starting to recognize me, I can tell because they keep looking over and pointing. Is this is about to happen every time I try to hang out with someone I know I'm going to have to invest in a disguise or something. I didn't mind being a _"celebrity"_ in Osaka, for lack of a better word, but I don't want to be bothered in my home town. I decide to only touch on a few subjects here with Sora, enough to get us heading in the right direction, but not the really big issues. "Yeah but we've got time, I mean I live here again so that'll definitely make things easier. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

She gives me this uncomfortable look like she wants to say something but she's almost afraid to. It probably has something to do with the last thing I said. Maybe a comment about leaving wasn't the best thing to say given the circumstances. I sort of look around awkwardly and take a sip of my own water before Sora finally says something.

"Can I ask you something Tai?"

I can only imagine what this question will be. "Sure, what is it?"

Sora takes a deep breath and forces herself to look at me while she asks the question, "Why did you leave the way you did? You barely said anything. You gave it like no time. I said no and you pretty much left the next day. I wouldn't have even known if Matt hadn't have told me you were packing your things. I don't know, maybe it's me but that just didn't seem like the best way to handle the situation."

I really don't feel like pouring my heart out right now, but I know she wants me to be honest. If I lie to her and she ever finds out, I'll never get her back. I take a deep breath and look around almost wishing some fan would come up to me right now and save me from having to answer this question. Of course yesterday they were all over me, but today they're respecting my privacy.

"Well…it just seemed like the best option for me at the time. I couldn't have stayed here Sora. I didn't want to sit here knowing that everybody knew. Everywhere I went people would've been asking me if I was okay and I would've had to say yes even when it was obvious I wasn't. I would've been way too depressed here to do anything. I probably wouldn't have went to class or played soccer or cared about anything going on. I was trapped here. Suddenly everything reminded me of you. I couldn't handle that."

She looks uneasy at first. Knowing Sora, she probably feels guilty. "I'm sorry you felt that way. I just wished you would've said that before you left."

Sora looks pretty sad and I feel bad, not for what I said. I was honest and I definitely don't feel bad about that. I just know she feels upset knowing she caused that and I guess I sort of feel sorry for her. I'm sure that's hard to hear, but eventually she is going to have to tell me things that will be hard for me to hear too. I don't really want to dwell on this or make her cry during our lunch so I try and change the subject.

"Can I ask you something?"

At first she seems surprised but once it registers, she nods. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

I don't know what her reaction is going to be but it's been bugging me all night. I have to know what I'm up against. "_What do you see in Davis_?"

Her expression changes and she looks confused. I'm pretty sure she's wondering why I care as she swirls her straw around in her water, "Are you serious?" she asks first, "Because judging by the way you asked me and your tone, I would say you're getting ready to bad mouth him for 'stealing your _ex_ girlfriend.'"

I didn't even notice I had a tone, but knowing how I feel about Davis right now, I probably did. It's my fault for not trying to sound more neutral. "No, I'm a hundred percent serious. I'm just curious because before it never really seemed like you liked him that much and now…"

"Alright…" she starts still skeptical, "Well, I never like hated Davis or anything. I mean I did find him to be sort of loud and obnoxious, especially because he was around so much hanging with you and dating Kari. I just got tired of seeing him all the time, he can have a really overwhelming personality if you don't know him that well."

"Yeah that's definitely true."

"But I don't know. There are a lot of things I like about him, things I didn't know until I actually started spending time with him. Davis is way smarter than I ever gave him credit for, which really surprised me. I never thought I'd even be able to have a conversation with him. He can be really funny, like not in the obnoxious way he is, but subtly too. He is really caring; he can see the good in almost anybody. Besides, in the last two years Davis has really matured and grown up a lot. You'd be surprised."

_Yeah I'm sure I would be_. I nod as she continues regretting that I even asked the stupid question. The more she talks about how much she likes Davis the more I wish I hadn't asked. This is like mild torture, hearing the girl you want to be with talk about the guy she loves. It hurts.

"I just know I can rely on Davis to always be there for me," she finishes. I know she didn't mean it that way, but I can't help but take that a little personally. I wonder if she sees me as unreliable now? "What about you? Did you meet anyone special in Osaka?"

I laugh a little at first just at the idea, "Nah."

Sora frowns like she feels bad for me, "Oh. That's too bad."

"Don't worry about it. Down there I was just this soccer star that girls saw as their ticket to easy street. I would never want to be with a girl like that, a girl that doesn't really love me."

"I definitely understand that. Girls like that hang around Davis sometimes. Actually thinking back, girls were like that around you when we were in college and high school," she giggles at the memory.

"Really?" I guess I never noticed 'til I got to Osaka. It might sound cliché, but honestly at the time I only had eyes for Sora.

"Yeah Tai, really. Did you not notice? They couldn't get enough of you. Ew, I hated it."

"I honestly had no idea," I laugh, "Not that it would've mattered anyway."

Sora looks at me with surprise for a second, and I think I may have made her uncomfortable but she actually smiles. I'm glad we're on good terms again. Hopefully she can just completely forget about everything that happened yesterday. After we order, we spend the next half hour eating and catching up a little. She tells me about the store she runs with Mimi and I tell her about Osaka. We laugh a lot and feel really comfortable, it's like I never left or anything.

Finally the waiter brings the bill and I grab it from the center of the table. He didn't even ask if this was one check or two, not that I wasn't planning to pay anyway. I just think he assumed we were like on a date or together which is kind of awkward.

"Tai that's really nice, but you don't have to pay for me. If you ask them to split it or tell me how much it is I'll pay for myself." Typical Sora, even when were dating she almost always tried to insist on paying for herself. I wonder if she objects when she and Davis go out to eat?

"No, I want to. Besides I asked you out to lunch anyway, it's only fair. Just think of it as me saying sorry for last night."

She sighs holding her wallet in her hand ready to pull out some money, "You already did that with the fruit."

"Well I'm saying sorry again." She frowns and I know she still wants to pay. "Okay fine. If that isn't cutting it, how about I let you pay for your half this time but next time you let me pay?"

"_Next time_?"

"Yeah. I really want to make sure we're stay friends Sora," That puts this ridiculous smile on her face, "So next time then?"

She gives me her half of the bill and nods, "Alright then, next time."

**DAVIS**

I'm laying on the couch when Sora walks in after her lunch with Tai. She looks happy enough so I assume nothing bad happened. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," she smiles, "We talked some, he apologized, it was nice."

"Well…did you get everything worked out?" I ask wanting to know exactly how much he apologized for. I can't help it; I'm just feeling really nosey.

"Nothing too serious, just for last night. We didn't go back that far. He just got back, so I think we're going to give it a little time."

Well I got my answer, not that it was exciting or anything. "Well that's nice. I hope you guys eventually get it all worked out."

"Thanks," she says sitting down on the edge of the couch in front of my stomach. "You do anything while I was gone?"

"Besides watch TV? Nope, not a thing." I honestly watched TV the whole time she was gone. I don't have any plans today and during the season I'm always busy so these are my last few weeks to get any quality TV time in.

Sora rolls her eyes. I think it's funny that she would even ask the question like I just go out and do really exciting things all day. My life consists of playing soccer and hanging out with her or our friends, which definitely isn't that exciting. I do so much for soccer I'm usually exhausted by the time I get home anyway.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

_Yeah._ _Watch more TV. _

"Umm no, why? Do you want to do something?"

"No, no I guess not," she sighs leaning back. I scoot over to give her some room and we lay there for a few minutes just watching TV. It's really calm and relaxing at first, but then Sora asks me a question.

"Davis? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are so opposed to making amends with Kari?"

Really, this again and during TV time of all times? "Sora I thought we mentioned this earlier. I just really don't want to talk about this right now."

"You don't want to talk about this ever," she points out, which is very true, "I just don't understand. It's been over a year."

I sit up on the couch because having an argument lying down just seems weird. This is the second time she's brought this up today and I don't see why it's that big of a deal. If I don't want to talk to her I just don't want to talk to her. "Yeah, I know that Sora but I really don't care."

"You can't stay mad forever."

_The hell I can't. _I sigh and look over at her. She's looking at me like she feels really bad for me, like my grandma just died or something. "Why are you even bringing this up again?"

"Well because I went out with Tai. I mean you did say this morning it would be really awkward if none of us were talking. You guys haven't talked in months and everyone has to sit there while you blatantly ignore her. That's awkward."

"We have to talked in the past few months," I counter.

Sora rolls her eyes and shoots me a 'yeah right' look, "Saying hi to each other because you have to doesn't count…and what about TK? You never talk to him either?"

"Because I don't want to," I state. He was my friend and he knew Kari was my girlfriend. How am I supposed to forgive that? Just thinking about it pisses me off.

"_Davis..." _She starts to say something else but by this point I am so done with this conversation. I just want to relax and thinking about Kari or TE or anything else regarding either of them is really annoying. It's been a year and I've put it out of my thoughts. If I don't want to talk to them I shouldn't have to. I already have to see them together all of the time when we're hanging out with our friends, I really don't want to hear about them when I'm at home too.

"Look Sora, I'm glad you and Tai and are on the fast track to forgiveness or whatever but things with Kari are…are…I just can't talk to her yet."

Sora looks down at her hands, she's twiddling her thumbs to avoid looking up at me. I wish I could tell her that I want to forgive them but I don't really want to. I wish Kari and I or me and TK, could just go to lunch and everything would just be okay but I'm not delusional. Sora is just really kind and she loves everybody. I just don't see things that way. "I know she cheated on you Davis, and I know TK betrayed you but you have me now. I'm not saying you have to let it go right away, but what's making you hold on to this so bad?"

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore," I say standing up from the couch to go somewhere else, anywhere else. This is just getting to be too much for me. I really wished I hadn't dated Kari at all sometimes. It's not that I didn't love her or anything, I did. It's just we have all of the same friends so I can't even forget about her. She and Sora have always been great friends. I can't get rid of her or TF.

"I know my situation with Tai is really different but Dav-"

She looks upset now, but it's not like she has to deal with this. Tai just came back. At least she could forget about him. I know she's confused. When Kari and I first broke up, Sora and I talked about it some but not like this. She knew Kari had cheated on me but I never went into any real detail, it just hurt too much. It had just happened. It was only right that I be mad. We don't talk about it too often anymore, but thanks to Tai I guess this is going to become a more frequent subject.

I take a deep breath and look at Sora. I can feel myself getting upset but I don't yell or anything. It isn't that serious, but I do want Sora to see where I'm coming from finally. Maybe if I tell her exactly what I'm thinking she'll back off some and just let it go.

"You're right, your situation is different. Tai didn't do to you what Kari did to me. I loved her. I thought she loved me, but instead she was sleeping with my best friend behind my back and lying to me. At least Tai left, you had a chance to get over him. I had to see Kari and TK together all the time, it was like they were rubbing it in and I couldn't say or do anything about it. It isn't fun to watch someone you love with someone else. Obviously Kari had moved on, but I hadn't. I still to this day don't understand why I wasn't good enough or why she couldn't have just broken up with me?

They humiliated me Sora, in front of everybody. I was like a joke to everyone I knew. It's crazy, people told me she seemed too close with TK but I defended her. Finally one day I asked her just to prove everyone wrong. I gave her the chance to admit it and leave me no hard feelings, but she didn't. She sat there and lied to my face and swore up and down that TK was just her friend. She said he was like her brother. I walked in on them together Sora, those aren't things you do with your brother. Sure I'm mad at TK too, but I wasn't in love with TK. That's different. I don't care what Kari has to say because as far as I'm concerned, she said enough when she did what she did. She never even said she was sorry."

Sora definitely looks surprised. She had no idea that I ever confronted Kari and she blatantly lied to me like that or that I walked in on them. I think I told her I found a text or something, not that I didn't find those too, just before. It's not something that I just want to share with everybody. I mean yeah, I'm not really a fan of Kari but just because I don't like her doesn't mean I expect everybody else to dislike her too. One of the main reasons I don't want to bring up this subject is because I don't want to taint anyone's view of TP or Kari. I shouldn't even care but…I don't know. I just do.

"W-wow I…I'm sorry. I didn't know s-she said that, that she lied to you like that. That just seems so unlike Kari. I-"

I sigh and wished I hadn't said anything because now if Sora sees Kari differently it's going to be all my fault and I'm going to feel like I ruined their friendship. "Sora, don't tell her that I told you that okay? Don't tell her I told you any of it. I just thought you should know. I'm over it. She's in love with TK now and they seem happy."

She nods, but she it's kind of a distant nod. She obviously feels terrible now, I can't see it plastered all over her face. "I-I'm just so sorry I pushed it. I guess I never really knew and I feel so bad now."

"It's fine okay."

"O-okay…I just wish you…I just wish you wouldn't keep things bottled up like that," she says sadly. Maybe I should have told her sooner, but I've never been asked me about Kari twice in the same day before. Usually she or someone else might mention it every few months, I would say I didn't want to talk about it and they would drop it. "I won't bring it up again."

I don't why but now I feel bad. I guess it's because Sora's upset. I don't know how she does this to me, but I swear I would probably commit murder for her if she looked sad when she asked me. I just hate seeing her like this, which ironically enough is how we became so close in the first place. I hated seeing her look so down about what had went on with Tai. I look down at Sora still sitting on the couch before looking off to the side, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything before. I-if it really means that much to you…" I start to say as my stomach turns, "I guess I'll think about trying to make an effort to fix things with them okay, since you and Tai are trying. I can't promise you anything, but I'll definitely think about it."

I say that to make Sora happy, but I feel like I am almost certainly going to regret that later.

* * *

><p>Well I hope u enjoyed :) feel free to leave a comment!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

yay! another chapter! thanks again for all the reviews i'm getting! im enjoying the positive feedback :) keep it coming plz!

i do not own digimon

* * *

><p>6<p>

**TAI**

I had spent the rest of Saturday at home after my lunch with Sora. I needed to break in my new place anyway so that seemed like the perfect time to do it. I got my boxes unpacked and it was looking pretty nice, if I do say so myself. It's not like pretty or anything but it's a pretty well decorated bachelor pad.

Sunday afternoon Izzy ended up calling me and I was waiting for him to show up at my place any minute now. We had plans to catch up and maybe get a bite to eat, we hadn't really decided yet. The only thing Izzy was ever sure about was computers, anything else he just sort of decided as it came up. I was sitting on the couch in just my sweat pants when the doorbell rang. I knew who it was so I buzzed him up and opened the door.

"Hey Izzy, what's up? Any trouble finding the place?"

Izzy was the only person I knew whose casual clothes consisted of a nice button up shirt and freshly creased khaki pants. He always dressed like he was going to a business meeting. I honestly don't even think he's owned a pair of sneakers since we were like fifteen.

"No, it wasn't too bad. I'm actually not too far from here, Joe and I live a few blocks down so it I actually just walked."

"Oh nice, way to do your part to help out the economy," I say as he walks in and lays his computer bag by the door. He almost always had that thing with him, unless we were going out. Then he would bring it and leave it in the trunk of his car.

Izzy smirks, knowing I'm just being sarcastic, "You know me, I try. How do you like being back so far?"

"You mean minus the part where I make a complete and total ass of myself at Matt and TK's right?"

"Well yeah…_minus that_."

"It's not that bad so far I guess. I haven't really attempted to do much. I've mostly just gone out to eat since I got back Friday. I've done that like three times."

"Well that's really exciting," he laughs.

"I know right? Honestly, the other night at Matt's was all the excitement I need for a lifetime."

"What did you do in Osaka? I know you didn't stay home all day." He's got that right. I was out all the time in Osaka, being reckless mostly.

"I went out a lot, like with the team. We went to bars, clubs, and parties. You know, we just drank a whole bunch. What about you guys?"

Izzy sort of shrugs, going out like that was never really his thing. He was always more into hanging out with a few friends than being around tons of people. "About the same, sometimes we all go out with Matt or Davis-"

I guess I sort of cringed or made a face at the sound of Davis' name because Izzy stops like mid-sentence to apologize, "Oh…sorry. Yeah, one of us probably should've told you before he got there, but…"

"Yeah, I know. That would've been really awkward. It's fine."

"Yeah, so any new girlfriends while you away?" he asks changing the subject away from Davis completely, which I appreciate. This is why I always liked Izzy. He can take a hint, and he knows when and when not to press certain issues.

"No, not really," I answer, but I can feel the ends of my mouth curling into a slight smirk.

Izzy notices right away and immediately begins to interrogate me, "What's that? What's with the dumb smile? What are you not telling me?"

"Well…" I start, "I never had a girlfriend, but you should have seen some of these girls…" Of course this immediately sends us into a ten minute frenzy about attractive women. It's a guy thing, we go off on a tangent comparing girls and everything before I decide to ask him about the chemistry I saw between him and Mimi Friday night.

When there's a break I bring it up. "So, you and Mimi?" I ask. Subtlety is not really something I pride myself on.

"What do you mean?" he asks but his face is a dead giveaway. It's turning ten different shades of red already. Not to mention the way his body stiffened up too.

"Come on, I saw you guys at Matt's thing flirting and stuff. Did you guys have some sort of thing while I was gone or what? If you did then good job. She's hot, _still._"

Mimi's always been really attractive in like a feminine, supermodel, girly kind of way. Like even when we were all growing up just watching movies, she always had on really girlish pink sweats and light make up. But now, she was really something to look at. Don't get me wrong, I want Sora but Mimi's attractive in a different way. She's definitely a gorgeous girl with her wavy strawberry blonde hair, great looks, and this curvy body any guy would die to get their hands on. She's a catch for any guy.

"Well," he says running his fingers through his hair, "We aren't dating officially or anything but we've hooked up a few times since you've been gone."

"_Hooked up_?" I want details because that's such a broad term. It could literally mean anything.

"Yeah, you know…we had sex a couple of times."

"How many is a couple?" I ask. Maybe I'm being nosey, but even to this day Izzy is just so damn indecisive sometimes.

"I don't know, a lot?" He shrugs nervously, "I can't think under this kind of pressure."

I just laugh; the thought of Izzy with any girl is funny. I don't know how he does it, but maybe girls like his nerd charm or when he talks about computers? "Well congrats I guess but if you're already intimate, why aren't you dating? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"I think we just both have a lot going on right now. This is sort of just easy, you know? It's like a no strings attached sort of deal that happens every now and then."

"Okay I getcha," I nod as we change the subject to something other than females. Izzy stays for about an hour before he has to leave. We never end up leaving to get anything to eat but I wanted to catch up anyway. It sounds like he's got some good things going on. He's rooming with Joe, while Joe is in med school. I assume Joe's dad must pay his half of the bills because Joe is way too panicky to attempt med school and a job. Izzy finished his degree in computer science early, of course, and is currently working as a programmer for some software manufacturing company while doing free lance web design on the side. He tried to briefly explain some of his work to me but I had no idea what the hell he was talking about and he knew it. I can barely get my Mac to turn on half the time. He said he would look into that for me.

* * *

><p>By three o' clock I'm home by myself again and getting hungry so I throw on some clothes and decide to walk around until I find something to eat. After half an hour of walking, I'm starting to get fed up. Nothing I pass sounds good and I'm about this close to walking into a McDonalds when someone comes running up to me.<p>

"Tai! Tai, is that you?" Speak of the devil.

I stop in my tracks and wait for Mimi to run up to me in her skyscraper heels. It's a wonder she doesn't fall and snap her leg in two honestly, that's a real skill. "Hey Mimi."

"Tai, it is you. Hey, I got your basket yesterday by the way, thanks." She sounds pretty civil, so I assume she's not mad about Matt's anymore. I remember her calling me something along the lines of '_ass hole._'

"What are you about to do?" she asks.

"I was just going to get something to eat, you?"

"The same. I'm taking my lunch break now while Sora watches the store. Let's grab something together?" Before I can object she's grabbing the sleeve of my shirt and pulling me in the direction of where ever she's going. I just hope it's not some salad place, because I'm not in the mood for anything healthy.

It's nothing too terrible, some sort of sandwich place. I can live with that. I just order the biggest, greasiest thing I can find while Mimi just gets soup and side of salad. "So you apologized to Sora?" she asks while we're seating in a booth waiting. It's not really a question, more like a statement. She obviously knows something already.

"Yeah, we went out to lunch yesterday and I sent her some fruit so I think we're okay now. Why, did she say anything about it?" I know they work together, and they've always been super close. If Sora's said anything about me, she's probably said it to Mimi first.

"She told me you guys went to lunch and talked about Friday night," she reveals casually while she examines her nails, which isn't really necessary because they look like she just got them done.

"Oh."

"You know, you really upset her that night Tai."

She sounds stern like my mom, but I'm used to being scolded by Mimi. If you're doing something stupid or wrong, she has no problem telling you about yourself in a heartbeat and never has. "Yeah, I know. I guess I kind of lost it for a second there."

"_Kind of_? You punched Davis in the face for dating your ex girlfriend. I think that's a little more than kind of."

"Okay yeah maybe."

She looks at me and giggles a little knowing that's the best she's going to get out of me. "Whatever. Just be careful Tai. I'm not sure what you're thinking, but things are different now. Just take that into account before you do anything crazy." It's almost like some creepy omen. I feel as if Mimi's like reading my mind and she knows that I plan to get Sora back. In my head I'm practically panicking, was it that obvious? I almost want to ask, but before I can say anything our food arrives and we talk about a bunch of other things while we eat. It's mostly about the store she owns with Sora and how they run everything.

"You should stop by one of these days," she tells me.

"I've got a few weeks 'til practice starts. I'll make sure to come by before then okay?"

"Alright," she smiles before taking a bite of her salad. I glance down at her plate and kind of laugh. It looks terrible and barely counts as a real meal. If I didn't know Mimi so well, she would remind me of all the rail skinny girls I went out with Osaka who never ate anything. I know they had to be starving, they weren't fooling anybody. She can't tell what I'm laughing at and I guess she assumes I'm making fun of her in some way, so she just glares at me, "What's so funny Tai?" Mimi sounds offended, which only makes me laugh more.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way or anything but is that really all you're going to eat? You're soup has the consistency of water and you salad looks terrible. It doesn't even have any ranch on it or anything."

I get and eye roll and a lip pout from her, "I happen to like my watery looking soup and ranch-less salad thank you."

"Okay, _sure_."

"What? I really do."

"Mmhmm, you'll be hungry again by the time we walk out of here I bet you. At least let me buy you some dessert or something to hold you over so you don't pass out anywhere."

Mimi purses her lips and thinks nervously. I happen to know that she's always been sort of a sweets junkie. I feel like most girls who eat like this are, but I've personally seen Mimi destroy sweet things without any hesitation. "I don't know…I'm trying this new trying to be healthy thing."

"Okay, one dessert isn't going to make you fat I promise. If it does, I'll pay for the best liposuction money can buy. Agreed?"

I wait in silence for another moment while she thinks it over in her head before giving in, "Okay fine, while we're at it can you through in some free boobs too?"

"Your boobs are fine Mimi."

"I know," she laughs, "But if you're paying I might as well get as much as I can out of the deal right?"

"Alright, fine," I laugh, "You win."

She closes the dessert menu and slides it towards me, "Okay, if that's the case go ahead and get me two of everything then."

This is why I always liked Mimi oppose to other Barbie's I'm used to meeting, she's always herself. "It doesn't count if you do it on purpose."

"Fine, then let's just split something with chocolate in it."

I order dessert and we joke back and forth through the rest of the meal before we walk out to leave. We're going in two different directions, so we stop to say bye in front of the restaurant. "Alright, I'll see you later I guess."

She pulls me into a hug and smiles, "Yeah you better. I had a great time by the way, thanks. It was nice catching up and make sure you stop by the store sometime soon too."

"I will," I promise before turning to walk away. I make it a few steps before she calls my name and stops me.

"Oh and remember what I said okay?"

I'm not sure to what part of our conversation she's referring to so I just nod, but by the way she looks at me I'm sure it's written all over my face.

Mimi lets out a dramatic sigh like I'm the most hopeless person she's ever met. "She's happy Tai, that's all I'm going to say."

* * *

><p>The whole way home, Mimi's words keep replaying in my head.<p>

"_She's happy Tai, that's all I'm going to say." _

It's obvious, it has to be. Or maybe I'm just really fucking paranoid. I don't know. All I know is, I clearly need to be way more careful from here on out about my public dealings with Sora. I make any more wrong moves and I'll have no chances left, I know it. Strike one was punching her current boyfriend in the face. Definitely not one of my brightest ideas, but at the time I was really angry.

Every time I hear about Sora and Davis, I just feel sick. How does the idea of them as a couple not bother anybody else? I can't exactly put my finger on it. I'll get to it eventually. I just got here, but I know if I give it some time people are going to start singing like canaries.

**DAVIS **

So it's been like a week since Sora and Tai went to lunch. That was Saturday, and its Thursday so actually five days exactly…but who's counting? All I know is that in the last five days they've had coffee three times, gone to lunch twice, and had dinner twice…when she's not closing the store. I understand that they're old friends catching up and everything, but given their previous history this is really starting to bug me.

"You know," Ken says to me from the couch as I'm pacing back and forth telling him all of this, "It's really anal that you know all of that and you can just list it off like this."

I shoot Ken this death glare, he's supposed to be giving me advice not making fun of me.

"Okay okay I'm sorry," he throws his hands up defensively in front of his chest, "You want to know what I think?"

"Yes I want to know what you think, that's why I called you over here."

He knows I'm kind of annoyed right now, but now with him. "I think you should relax some. It's been a while; they're probably just tying up some loose ends. You trust Sora right?"

"Yeah," I say nodding in reply.

"And I know it's been a while, but I don't think Tai's that big of a jerk. Not enough to try and make moves on your girlfriend. Give it some time and let it all play out. If you're still worried about it in a few weeks, we'll see from there. But it's early and you could be making a big deal out of nothing. Just watch and see. You don't want a repeat of Friday at Matt's do you?"

Of course he would bring that up. We'll probably never live that down. "No, I guess I don't," I admit with a sigh. I sound like a little kid being scolded by their teacher.

"I'm not saying don't be worried, but don't freak out just yet okay? Or else you'll look like the crazy boyfriend who doesn't want Sora to have any friends."

"I don't mind if she has friends, friends like you or Cody. I know you guys aren't going for her. I don't know about Tai. I used to, but obviously now he isn't really my biggest fan."

Ken nods in agreement as he stands up from my couch to leave, he told me earlier he had plans but I don't remember what they are. They're probably something with Yolei.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll be over that by the time your practices start next week right? You can't hate your own teammate, not when there's money involved."

"You'd be surprised," I say as Ken waves and walks out of the door. He could've played professional soccer. Honestly, growing up he was better than me and Tai. It's just not what he wanted to do I guess. Instead he's majoring in criminal justice at university. Why he'd rather go to school than play soccer is completely beyond me.

I will say that Ken is probably right though. I think I am freaking out some. I must be paranoid and I need to calm down. I definitely don't want to scare Sora away by making it look like I don't want her to have any friends. I guess Tai did send that apology fruit, so I'm clearly then only one of us who needs to get over it. I don't even know why I'm letting it bother me so much anyway.

I decide to go and clear my head with a hot shower. I spend half the time just standing there under the shower head wasting tons of water but I don't really care. I didn't really take this shower to get clean anyway. When the water starts to turn cold I figure it's time to get out, though I don't really feel like moving. I step out, wrap a towel around my waist and then grab another one to dry off my hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

Sora's purse is lying on the bed when I walk out so I assume she's home. The clock on the nightstand says seven-thirty, so that seems about right. I think its Mimi's turn to close tonight. "Sora?" I call out.

"In here babe," I hear from the closet.

"What's going on? How was work?"

"It was fine," she calls, "I'm just taking off the clothes I had on all day today." While I'm drying my hair off and listening to her, my stomach starts to growl. I figure Sora's most likely hungry too. I'm sure she could go for something to eat, and I could definitely go for dinner with my own girlfriend sometime this week.

"Hey babe, are you hungry? Do you want to go grab something to eat somewhere?"

She steps out of the closet in just her bra and panties holding several changes of clothes. She seems to be in some kind of hurry. If she has plans, I never heard about them. "I would, but I actually told Tai I would go to dinner with him again tonight. You can come if you want?"

Dinner with her and Tai? Hell no. I'd rather stick sewing needles in my eyes slwoly. "That's okay, I think I'll pass."

Sora pouts like she actually wanted me to come. I don't know why she would. That's like me asking her if she wants to go out with me and Kari, just plain awkward. "Aw, well could you do me a favor?"

The bitter childish side of me really wants to say no, but I remember what Ken said. They're probably just catching up and tying up some loose ends so I decide not to be a prick. "Sure, what?"

I wait several moments for a reply as Sora starts tossing shoes onto our bed. I guess she's trying to pick out an outfit. I tell her all the time that guys don't really care what you wear. Honestly, women are really only dressing up to impress other women. She always disagrees. "Could you…well ugh…Tai's actually waiting for me in the living room. Could you go out there and tell him I won't be much longer, and maybe entertain him for a few minutes?"

I know it's written all over my face how much I really don't want to because she runs over to me and plants kiss on my cheeks, "Please babe?"

I just roll my eyes, "Yeah whatever."

I'm still in my towel, so I throw on a pair of sweatpants before walking into the living room. Tai's standing by the kitchen counter clearly judging the place. "Hey," I say walking up to him.

He gives me this up and down look like he's assessing me, but then all he says is, "_Hey_."

"She's changing," I inform him, "She says she'll only be a few more minutes but I wouldn't hold your breath or anything."

There's definitely some awkward tension as we both stand there unsure of what to say. If I didn't know any better, the way Tai was looking at me didn't look to friendly. He wasn't shy about it either. He just kept giving me this up and down stare and looking at me like I was less than him. It honestly looked like he wanted to say something or maybe even hit me, I don't know. Or maybe I'm just over exaggerating this in my mind, who knows? Maybe he's just having a bad day or maybe I'm just mad because I haven't seen my own girlfriend all week.

I'm not really sure what to do but Sora's taking forever so I guess I should at least try and make some sort of small talk. "So are you ready for practice next week?" I ask. It's the best I've got. The way this is going, you would never think that Tai and I were once good friends.

Even after I attempt to ask the question he just stares me down. It's almost sort of intimidating. Finally after what feels like an eternity he says something to me, "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah," I shrug, "Ready as I'm gonna be."

Tai sort of rolls his eyes and I'm pretty he says something but I don't catch it. I'm not sure if I was meant to but I say, "What?" anyway.

At first he gives me this blank stare and then he gets it and repeats himself, "Oh, I said it doesn't look like it."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? "Doesn't look like what?"

"You know," he says casually with a smirk, "Like you're ready. Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like you're in playing shape to me."

So I'm not exactly the sharpest pencil in the box, but I'm pretty sure Tai's insulting me. In fact, I think he's calling me fat, which would explain why he spent the first few minutes checking me out the way he was. He was sizing me up. He was trying to figure out how he was going to fuck with me since he can't really justify hitting me again, like I'm sure he wants to.

"It's the off season," I state, even though I'm not fat. Okay, so I don't exactly have abs of steel right now but shit, I like to eat and during the off season I could eat whatever the hell I wanted when I wanted. So I did. "I'll be fine before the first game, trust me."

He rolls his again, which is really starting to bug me and I'm sure he knows it. Finally it hits me. Tai is testing me. He's trying to see if he can get under my skin or not. I mean, him just being in my apartment at all is getting under my skin but I'm trying to let that go. Like Ken said, I don't want a repeat of last Friday by any means. I want Tai and me to get along. "Look," I start, "I'm not sure what's going on here. But do you think we could at least try and be friends again? _For Sora's sake_."

Tai looks at me like he has no idea what I'm talking about, like he hasn't been trying to kill me with his eyes the entire time or anything. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah you do," I say, "I don't want to hurt Sora, because obviously she still wants to be your friend, but I think you and I both know if we can't get along she'll have to choose. If it comes to that, she's going to choose me. I don't want to have to give her that ultimatum."

I can tell he's not taking me seriously at all by the way he looks at me. It's not that he doesn't think I'll give her the ultimatum, but more like she won't choose me if I do. Under his breath I swear he says something like, "_We'll see about that_." I can't be sure though because Sora walks in after that.

"Okay guys, sorry about that. How was everything out here?"

"Fine," I lie, "Tai and I were just talking about practice next week."

Sora smiles really big and I know it's because she thinks we're getting along. I know Sora, and she hates confrontation of any kind. It doesn't matter if she's directly involved or not. I'm not saying that Tai and I are like enemies or anything, at least I don't think we are. I really don't understand what his problem is. I thought he was over it, but I guess I should've known better. His apology wasn't genuine, it was just show for Sora.

"Well that's great," she says walking over to me and kissing me. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us babe?"

From the corner of my eye, I see Tai roll his. I consider saying yes just to spite him for being such a jerk but I don't want to put myself through that. It'll only make things awkward for everybody. Especially if he has to pretend he likes me, because at this point he's made it pretty clear that he probably hates me, a lot.

"Nah, that's alright. I'll see you when you get back okay?"

She wraps me in a hug, plants one more kiss on me, and turns to Tai. He looks more than ready to leave. "You ready Tai?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he says following her towards the door. I hear it close behind them as they leave and make my way into the kitchen.

This is so pathetic. I can't even have dinner with my own girlfriend. While she's out with some guy I'm at home trying to make something. If I didn't trust Sora so much, I'd think she was cheating on me but there's no doubt in my mind that they're legitimately having dinner so I don't care.

I stare at the fridge for several minutes; close the door and then end up opening it again like its contents will be any different. I'm not really much of a cook so that doesn't give me many options. I'm pretty good with noodles, but that's the only thing I can make that actually tastes good. Sora can cook, but obviously she's not here. Finally I just decide to order delivery because I'm too lazy to cook for myself. After about twenty minutes I'm sitting on the couch watching TV and eating bad take out from cheap white containers when I get a text from Sora.

ARE YOU DOING ALRIGHT?

What, does she not trust me by myself all of a sudden?

YES MOM, EVERYTHING IS FINE. WHAT'S UP?

NOTHING. I JUST FEEL BAD LEAVING YOU ALONE AGAIN. WE SHOULD'VE GONE OUT TOGETHER. I'M SORRY.

She must think I was upset or something. That's all I can think of, which I kind of was but it's whatever.

IT'S FINE, REALLY. I MANAGED TO FEED MYSELF AND EVERYTHING. HAVE A GOOD TIME AND I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME.

OKAY FINE…I'LL MAKE IT UP TO U ;)

CAN'T WAIT

Well at least I know I'll get something good out of this friendship, because so far all I've gotten is insulted and punched in the face by Tai. I really don't understand why he's so mad? I mean, I didn't reject his proposal. Sora did. You would think he'd be upset with her if anybody, but apparently not. They're the best of friends, and in a matter of five days I've become the third wheel. I'm okay with that for now, only because I know this can't go on forever. Either Tai's going to continue to be complete and total ass wipe, forcing Sora to choose between us or he'll have to come around and just let it go so we can get along and move on with our lives. I'm not opposed to being Tai's friend. We used to be really good friends actually, but we can't exactly be friends if every time he sees me he's a dick. It doesn't work like that.

* * *

><p>well i hope u enjoyed! plz leave a comment :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! back again :) yay! im loving all the great feedback and im glad you guys are liking it!

i do not own digimon

* * *

><p>7<p>

**TAI **

Okay so I didn't go in there intending to be a complete jerk to Davis, actually I didn't even think I was going to see him, but it just sort of happened. I just still can't believe he's dating Sora. I can't believe he would do that to me. That's like me dating Kari, if she wasn't my sister of course. But the way they're shacked up and all in love, just really irks me. Maybe I'm bitter or jealous, but I just can't stand it. Why is she so committed to Davis when she wasn't with me? What changed?

"You ready Tai?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," I reply before following her out of the door. We've gone out together a lot this week, making small talk and catching up. It's been really nice. If nothing else, Sora always knew me really well and I always felt like I could tell her anything. She always kind of, _got me_.

Sora picks the restaurant and we sit down and graze the menu. As I'm reading she closes hers, I assume she already knows what she wants. I'm about to ask her what she's getting but she asks me a question first.

"Did you and Davis really get along?" she asks catching me off guard, "I mean I know Davis too well. He'll tell me anything I want to hear just to make me happy. I hope that wasn't awkward or anything."

"No, it wasn't. We got along fine," I lie. It was the exact opposite, though I guess we didn't break out into a fist fight which is a plus. Technically you could say we're making progress. Not that I really want to. I'm pissed at Davis honestly, and I think I have the right to be. I just can't openly voice my anger without upsetting Sora. If I upset her, I'll never get another chance.

"Okay good. I'm glad we've all moved on from Friday," she says looking down at her phone. She's been doing that regularly for the past few minutes.

"Who are you texting?" I ask, hoping I'm not prying too much.

"Davis. I'm just seeing how he's doing. He wanted to go out, but I turned him down because I was going to dinner with you." At first I think it's score one for me and I'm making progress, but then she continues, "I feel bad for leaving him at home alone, _again._"

Damn it. The whole point of taking her out to dinner is to get her away from Davis. He's right. If Sora had to choose now, she'd choose him every time. I have to fix that in my favor somehow and soon. I hate how I'm like starting over from nothing, like Sora and I never dated. I realize I'm going to have to have to start reminding Sora of why she loved me in the first place.

"Well you did invite him."

"Yeah," she frowns, "I guess I did."

"Davis is a big boy Sora, I'm sure he's fine."

She's reluctant to move on. I can tell she's still thinking about him for a minute before she finally brings her attention back to me. "I'm sorry. We're supposed to be hanging out and I'm too busy being the clingy girlfriend. I'm sure you hate that."

"Hate what?" I ask.

"You know, clingy girlfriends."

There's a blank expression on my face as I stare at Sora just blinking for a second trying to do the math in my head, "I wouldn't know. I haven't had a girlfriend since I left here."

Her jaw practically drops and I can tell she doesn't believe me one bit. "You're kidding right?"

"No," I laugh lightly, "I am one hundred percent serious."

Sora still looks like she doesn't believe me, but then she starts to purse her lips and give me this almost accusing smirk. I can't imagine what she's thinking right now. "No girlfriends huh? How many girls did you sleep with?"

She really didn't just ask me that did she? It's never a good thing when your ex girlfriend asks you that is it? "You know I'm not telling you that right?" I tease. That's like a conversation I would have with the guys.

"I'll share mines with you if you share yours with me," she offers. She kind of sings it which I'm not gonna lie, is really sexy. I can't really resist and I'm not going pretend that I'm not curious.

I give in with a sigh, "Fine."

Sora points at me to go, "You first."

"Okay…um…" my face turns red and hot as I think about the actual numbers, "Does a lot count?"

Sora looks almost shocked, "About how many is a lot?"

"I'm almost ashamed to say," I reluctantly admit. It doesn't seem that bad until somebody asks you to say it out loud.

"Wow Tai, I never imagined you'd grow up to be such a slut," she laughs playfully. I know she's just making fun of me, she doesn't mean any harm.

"Gee thanks Sora. It's not something I pride myself on but I can at least say I'm a clean slut who gets checked regularly."

"Well that's good. At least you're not out there infecting hundreds of groupies with herpes or anything."

"What can I say? I'm always doing my part to help the community. I'm a pretty selfless guy."

Sora rolls her eyes and I just laugh. I know she thinks I can be obnoxious sometimes, but I don't mind. I just like messing with her.

Now that we've gotten me over with, it's Sora's turn. "What about you?" I ask.

At first she seems really confused, "What about me what?"

"I shared, now you."

"Hardly. You said 'a lot.' That wasn't even a specific number," Sora says defensively.

"You never said it had to be specific."

I can tell she wants to object when she opens her mouth to talk but she doesn't. She just crosses her arms with a huff. "Fine, I'll share but you should know now that it's not a very exciting number. It's not even close to yours, whatever it is."

I don't care what the number is. I just want to know how many guys Sora's been with since me. I can actually say I was her first, not that she wasn't mine too. "Just say it already."

"Okay okay…one."

"_One_?"

She nods, "Yeah, one."

She's only been with one guy since I left? It doesn't register to me at first but then when I realize who it is, I want to throw up. "You're kidding me right?"

Sora looks kind of offended by my question. "No. I didn't go around mindlessly sleeping with everything that moved."

"No that's now what I meant," I say in my own defense. I could care less what the number was; I just can't believe who it is. "I mean you've only ever been with me and…_Davis_?"

"Ugh, _yeah_." The way she says it, you would think I was like stupid or something. "Is there something bad about that?"

I don't want to say anything about Davis so I have to say no. "No, no I guess not. I mean, two's a very _respectable_ number."

"I feel like you're mocking me," she jokes. I'm just glad she doesn't catch on to the fact that I can't believe the only other guy is Davis. What the hell does she see in him?

I just laugh it off, "No of course not. I would _never_ mock _you_ Sora."

Next thing I know, I'm dodging a balled up napkin as she playfully chucks it at my face.

"Seriously? Throwing napkins? What are you, four?"

"I couldn't help myself, you deserved it."

Pretending to shrug it off, I pick my napkin up and toss it right back at her. I miss completely, but it's still a good laugh since she wasn't expecting it.

The rest of dinner goes well. We share a few laughs on the drive back to her place. I hate the fact that she's going home to see Davis, and I'm going home alone but if it's not Sora then it's not enough for me. I don't want to settle for anything less than that right now.

**DAVIS**

"Are you sure you're not just exaggerating?" Ken asks over the phone. I'm sitting on the couch, but I couldn't really focus on the TV. I was still thinking about earlier, so I ended up calling Ken just to have him tell me I'm not crazy. It's not really working. I think Ken thinks I'm obsessive and crazy.

"I don't know. It's just the way he was looking at me, I don't know. I know he doesn't like me let's just put it that way."

"Maybe it was just really awkward was all? I feel like it's too early to just say straight up that he doesn't like you."

I take a deep sigh and sink down into the cushions of the couch seat, "I don't."

"I think you feel guilty," Ken states randomly on the other line.

"_What?_"

"I think that you're just flipping out because Tai made you feel bad about dating Sora. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. You just think he does, you might even want him to because you feel guilty."

"Thanks for the psychoanalysis there Dr. Ken, but I don't think I feel guilty. I just think Tai hates me and probably wants to kill me."

"Oh come on Davis, not even a little?" he asks forcing the matter. Maybe I should've called someone else, someone who would just entertain my theory that Tai loathes me with every fiber of his being. I guess I do feel a little bad for the guy though.

"Okay, so maybe a little bit yeah."

"See, now we're being honest. Look, I doubt Tai hates you as much as you think. Even if he's a little mad, he'll get over it. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Just calm down or you're going to stress yourself out and have a psychotic breakdown or something. Besides Sora loves you anyway and that's all that matters okay?"

Damn it I hate Ken and his level headedness. He's so calm and so damn right all the time. It drives me crazy. "Okay fine," I grumble giving in. "I hate you by the way. It really bugs me that you're always right."

"Well I like that you're always wrong. That's why we're friends, 'cuz you make me feel good about myself."

"Good bye Ken." I end the call and am left lying on the couch by myself again. I guess I'm just worrying way too much and I do sort of feel bad. It's not like I robbed Tai of his girlfriend, but I still sort of feel shitty now that he's back.

I flip through a few channels, mostly sports and movies, but nothing is really on. I'm like dying of boredom and am really starting to feel kind of lame when Sora finally walks in all smiley and shit like she just had the time of her life.

I turn off the TV and look over my shoulder towards her, "How was dinner?"

"It was fun. We had a nice time."

She walks straight to the bedroom so I get up and follow her, tossing myself on the bed as she undresses herself in the closet. "What did you do while I was gone?" she asks, "What did you eat?"

I wish I had a really good lie to make up but my creativity is lacking at the moment, "I had some take out and watched TV. I didn't do anything exciting."

Sora steps out of the closet wearing just a t-shirt, which turns me on instantly. I like the casual laid back look on girls. I think it's really sexy, that and I just find Sora really sexy. She could wear a potato sack and I would think she looked great. "Aww babe, I'm sorry I abandoned you," she says as she crawls into the bed next to me and lays her head on my stomach.

I put my hands behind my head and let out a sigh, "It's fine. I'm just glad you had a good time or whatever."

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"Well, you just seem sort of passive lately. You don't really say anything, so I don't really know how you feel about this. Tai and I have gone out a lot this week and you sound like you're okay with it, but if it bothers you I want you to tell me."

I take a deep breath and try to figure out how I'm about to word my response. I have to make sure it comes off just right or it's going to sound bad. "I'm a little bothered by it, yeah, but that's only because he's your ex. That's just natural you know? It's not enough that I want you to just cut Tai off completely or anything. I would like to hang out with my own girlfriend some though, at least before practices start next week. After that I'm going to be busy with practices and weights, then games start and I'll be traveling every other week."

Sora flips over so that when she lays her head on me I can see her face. She places a hand on me and draws imaginary circles on my stomach as she talks, "Yeah, I'm definitely sorry about that babe. I should be spending time with you before practice starts. I'll make it up to you this week okay? It can be Davis week."

"_Davis week_," I laugh making fun of such a cheesy title, "And what happens during _Davis week_?"

"I don't know, whatever you want I guess."

I just give her this smirk because one thing obviously comes to my mind first, "So does that mean I can have 24 hour sex on call, like can I have it whenever I want all week, no objections?"

Sora's smile drops as she rolls her eyes. She should have known that's what I would ask for. What guy wouldn't? "I don't even see how that would happen? I'm at the store a good chunk of the day," she rationalizes.

"So? I'm not doing anything this week. I'll come up to the store and we can do it in the back room. Come on, it'll be kinky," I joke.

She just laughs at me. I knew she wouldn't go for it, but I at least had to try. You never know right? "Yeah right, try again."

I sigh in defeat and out a dramatic frown on my face, "_Fiiiiine_! Then I don't know…I guess I'll figure something out. You think you could at least cook me dinner one these days? There's like nothing to eat around here and don't say I can cook something, because you and I both know that I can't."

She smiles and nods. I knew she'd go for that. Sora knows I'd starve without her. I mean, I guess I have the money to eat fast food everyday but I kind of want to live past thirty without the use of gastric bypass surgery. "You can make noodles pretty well."

"Yeah, but I don't want to eat noodles every day. I can only eat them so much before they make me sick."

"Alright so far, we've got that you want me to cook for you... You sure aren't very creative with your suggestions."

"Hey," I say looking down at her, "The first one was pretty good. It's just someone is no fun and didn't want to participate."

"Nope, sure didn't. Maybe some other girl would, but not this one right here. You'll have to try that on somebody else."

"Is that an option during Davis week?" My joke earns me a pretty nice smack on my bare chest from Sora. I know she's kidding, but it was still pretty hard. I take a hand from behind my head to rub the now stinging spot. "Ouch. Come on babe, you know I was just messing around."

She gives me this almost evil smile, "Yeah I know."

Even though the pain is gone, I'm still rubbing the spot. Sora's smile fades and it turns into a pout like something is wrong all of a sudden. I have no idea what could've happened in the last second that would've upset her.

"Davis?" she says sitting up and crossing her legs in front of me, "Can I ask you something?"

I can't imagine what she wants to ask me, but I follow suit and sit up placing me back against the headboard of the bed. "Sure, what's up?"

"How many people have you slept with, like total? If you don't mind me asking?"

I don't really mind. It's not like I have anything to hide, but I'm curious as to why she wants to know all of a sudden. She's never asked before. I didn't think it even mattered, because she made me go get tested before we did anything anway. I take a second to total it in my head, not that the numbers just off the chart or anything. The offers were there, but I definitely didn't take all of them. "Umm…like seven I think."

"Seven?" she repeats making me wonder if that's a bad number. Maybe I should've lied to make her feel better.

"Y-yeah. Is that bad?" I ask. I'm only twenty maybe that is a bad thing. Now my girlfriend probably thinks I'm like a man whore or something terrible.

"No, I was just curious. It came up when I was talking to Tai at dinner-"

"The number of people I've had sex with came up while you and Tai were at dinner?"

"No, no. Not you, me and him," she defends, not that I find that any better. Why were they talking about it at all? "I only had two, you and him. I mean, you do say that I'm no fun sometimes. I was just wondering if maybe I'm like weird or a prude or something."

I can't help but laugh at Sora. Her problems and insecurities are so comical sometimes. "Really? Sora, I don't think you're a prude and even if I did it wouldn't matter 'cuz I love you." I take my arm and put it around her waist pulling her into my chest. She sort of resists me at first, but I'm stronger than she is so I manage to get her against her will. I plant a kiss on her forehead, "I'm only messing with you when I say that. You shouldn't feel bad about it or anything. I regret sleeping with most of the people I have. They were like pointless one night stands that didn't mean anything. I just felt bad the next morning after I had them. Two people is nothing to be ashamed of."

Sora stares at me at first with no type of expression, so I have no idea what she's thinking. Finally she leans in and kisses me, "Thanks babe."

She lays her head on my chest so I put my arm around her and we just stay like this for a while. I don't see why she would even feel bad. I can only assume that Tai probably had a long obnoxious list of girls. I know Sora was his first, but once he left I'm sure he lost his mind in Osaka. She probably just felt a little behind compared to him, not that's it's a competition, but maybe she felt like she should've had a few more notches in her belt too. It must've sounded like he moved on and he did it fast, which wasn't the case for Sora. I don't know why it came up and I really don't care. I just hope that he doesn't upset her again. She would never admit it to me, but I know she was hurt when she heard that.

**TAI**

So I'm not sure what happened, maybe I did something, I don't know. All I know is I haven't been able to get a hold of Sora all week. We went out together last Thursday and I haven't really heard from her much since. I've texted her a few times to see if she wanted to do something but every time she's been busy with Davis. Since he is her boyfriend, I can't really say anything about it. It's not like I rank super high on Sora's list of priorities any more, but we went from seeing each other every day to not at all.

I'm starting to wonder what's up with this. Maybe she went home and Davis said something. I'm not sure what he could've said, it could be an array of things like _we didn't get along after_ _all _or _he's tired of us hanging out so much_ or he could just be taking up all of Sora's time so she can't hang out with me on purpose. Whatever it is, I'm sure by now he's starting to feel a little threatened by me and rightfully so. I guess I am trying to pry him and his girlfriend apart. It's not that I want to hurt him; this isn't like my way of getting revenge or anything. I just want Sora back because I want to be with her and he just so happens to be in my way.

It then crosses my mind that I can use this to my advantage. It's obvious that Davis and I do not see eye to eye right now, which is my fault I know. I just really can't stomach the idea of trying to hang out with Davis knowing he's going home to Sora every night. The way he talks to me like he did nothing wrong really gets under my skin too. I would've preferred it if he would've ignored me last Thursday instead of making small talk like it's all good. I know Davis too well though and he's generally just a care free guy. I can play along with that. From now on I figure if Davis wants to play nice, I can play nice too…at least around everyone else. When it's just us of course that won't be the case.

I've always been pretty good at strategy and I have tons of leadership qualities. After a few minutes of brainstorming, I decide the best approach to getting what I want is to mind game Davis. I'm going to confuse the hell out of him and drive him crazy, which really shouldn't be that hard, especially if I can get everyone else on my side with Sora included.

The way things are going right now, based on the fight at Matt's, Davis looks like the victim. I need to reverse those roles. If I'm nice to Davis around everyone else, it'll look like I'm making the effort to move on. I need to be total dick behind the scenes though, I can't hold back. Sooner or later Davis will catch on and he'll say something to Sora. It'll probably be something like _"I think Tai hates me"_ or however he wants to phrase it. Either way, knowing Sora the way I do, she'll think he's overreacting solely based on how Davis and I interact around her. Davis will look paranoid and he'll probably move on to being irrational and controlling as I continue to fuck with him more and more, allowing me to eventually step in and make my move.

Stealing Sora outright wouldn't be fair. This way I can make it seem like Davis pushed her away on his own, which technically he will be doing. I'm just instigating the process.

The first thing I have to do, is get on better terms with Davis. After my bitter performance at his house, I can't really think my plan will work. I have to start out a clean slate… or at least a slate cleaner than the one I'm currently working with.

* * *

><p>I decided to invite Davis over. It seemed like the best option. I would've rather gone somewhere to eat, but if things get heated or awkward there's not really the option to just leave. He was supposed to meet me at one and it's like one-ten already. I'm starting to wonder if he's even going to show up. If he didn't, I guess I would understand and then I'd have to come up with a new way to get Sora back. I figure if he's not here in five minutes he's not coming, but after two he rings the bell and I buzz him up.<p>

"Hey," he says sitting down across from me on the other couch. It's awkward to say the least, but I'll have to just suck it up.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Nothing, sorry I'm late, I kind of lost track of time. So…_what's up_?" asks Davis with this confused look on his face. I can tell he's uncomfortable, but at least he showed up anyway. I respect that I guess since he doesn't really know what he's here. I just told him I wanted to talk, I didn't really say about what.

"I just thought, especially with practice starting the day after tomorrow and all that I should really apologize for the way I've been acting."

He raises his eyebrow skeptically and just says, "Alright…," like he doesn't believe a word that I'm saying. He should trust his judgment.

"I know I've been a jerk, starting with Matt's and the other day at your place. I'm really sorry. I mean I guess I was kind of bothered by you dating Sora at first, but I realize what I was doing. I was being childish and I was hoping we could put it behind us and let it go. I don't want to fight with you."

He's taking it all in for a second so I just sit there and wait until he says something. "Okay…fine. I don't really want to fight with you either and I'm sorry I hit you at Matt's by the way. Let's just start over, for Sora's sake."

There's that line again, _for Sora's sake_. I almost feel bad knowing that I plan to get her back because he clearly has strong feelings for her. Then again, who wouldn't? It's hard to get to know Sora and not love her. "Good."

I think that's the end of it, but Davis sort of looks like he wants to say something to me. It looks as though something is bothering him. "Tai," he starts, "Since I'm here I just wanted to say I'm sorry too. I know you loved her and I guess I should've told you. Something like that really should've come from me."

Yeah it should've, not that I think he should be dating her at all but telling me was the least he could've done. I'm sure he knew I was coming back in town several days before I actually did. A phone call would've been nice or something. "Don't worry about," I say, "I'm just glad she's happy." Though I prefer she be happy with me. That'll come later though.

We chat about general things like playing for Osaka and the upcoming soccer season for about twenty minutes. It's not very exciting, but it all goes well. He's about to say something else when my phone starts to ring on my coffee table. I ignore it. Whoever it is can call me back or text me or something.

"Do you want to answer that?" he asks pointing at it, "It's um, _Kari_."

I just wave it off. I'll get back to her, "Nah. I'll call her back later. It's fine." As I'm saying this I notice Davis shifting in his seat uncomfortably. I'm not sure what it is at first, but after I think about it for a second I assume it's because Kari's calling me. For some reason, that's made him uncomfortable. "Davis, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…what?"

"What happened between you and my sister?" I ask since I haven't exactly gotten the story yet. Kari hasn't offered it and no one else has told me so I might as well try Davis since he's here.

Immediately his face drops and I can tell he doesn't want to answer. He doesn't even want to look at me. "You don't know?" he asks, "I t-thought she would have told you by now."

The way he sounds all nervous, I assume it was his fault. Did he cheat on her or something? He probably did and he probably thinks I'll be mad if he admits that. I'm not going to lie, if he did I probably will be. "No she hasn't told me a thing."

I hear him take a deep breath before he stands up from the couch. It looks like he's getting ready to leave. He couldn't have done something worse than cheat on her could he? "Look Tai, I've gotta go. I'm glad we decided to move on and all, really. I'll see you later…As far as the Kari thing, well I think you should really ask her. It wouldn't be right if it came from me."

I'm not sure what the hell that's supposed to mean but I just nod and say okay so that he can leave. It's not like I can stop him from leaving anyway and I accomplished what I needed. I make a mental note to ask Kari what happened later and close the door behind Davis as he exits my place. So far, things are going exactly how they need to be.

* * *

><p>well i hope u enjoyed that :) plz leave a comment...or two ;D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys! im back, sorry it took so long! i was having some problems posting n what not. either way, heres the next chap! glad you guys are liking it so far :) thanks for the comments, enjoy!

i do not own digimon

* * *

><p>8<p>

**DAVIS **

I walk into the bedroom and toss my jacket onto the bed. Sora's laying there reading, but when she sees me she puts her book down and crawls to the end of the bed. "So how was talking to Tai?" she asks excitedly. She's trying not to be, but I can tell she is immediately.

"It was fine. We talked about soccer and stuff…and I guess we agreed to get along better since practice starts Monday," I answer nonchalantly. I honestly considered not going because I figured Tai was just going to be a jerk, but he actually wasn't. I don't know if this makes us friends again, but at least I don't have to feel uncomfortable around him anymore. So maybe he doesn't hate me.

The smile on Sora's face tells me everything she's thinking. She's just happy now because she thought it was upsetting me that she was spending so much time with Tai. It wasn't so much the part about her spending time with a guy, as it was the part about her spending time with a guy who punched me in the face in front of all our friends. "Well that's good. I'm glad…Have you…have you thought about you and Kari anymore since last time we talked?" she practically whispers, afraid of how I might react. I'm not going to flip out or anything crazy.

I just give her a smirk. No, I honestly haven't thought about it. It hasn't even crossed my mind, but I don't want to say that. "Baby steps Sora, baby steps."

This answer seems to be acceptable so we move on to a new subject. "Tai called me," she states, "While you were on your way home. He wants everyone to come over tonight for some food and drinks at his place, you know before practice starts and everything."

Seriously? I just came from his place and besides this is a lot all in one day. We just kinda sorta became cool like twenty minutes ago. I know if I don't show up I'm going to look like an ass though, "What time?"

"Nine-thirty."

"Do I have to dress up?"

She gives me this puzzled look like that's not a legitimate question. If it's the kind of event that involves a tie and some dress shoes, I just might have to fake sick. I hate dressing up especially because I have to do it so much during the season. We're always going to dinner somewhere nice out of town or attending some stupid event.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure jeans and a nice shirt would be alright."

"Okay fine."

"You sound like you don't really want to go?" Sora says perceptively.

"No, no. It's okay really, I want to go." I'm not really sure if I do honestly. I hope this isn't one of those things where now that Tai's apologized, he's going to be overly nice to make up for being a jerk like in an irritating way. Tai's never really been a fake guy; then again I never thought he'd ever punch me in the face so you never know I guess.

Suddenly I feel like an asshole. He made an effort to apologize today and I'm still thinking like I was beforehand. It's over and I need to let it before_ I_ start to look like a major dick.

"Okay! Good, I'm glad because I already told him we were going to be there anyway."

"It's nice to know I had a choice."

"Oh come on babe. You're grown. I can't force you to do anything."

"Yeah and I'm like twice your size too. I guess I could just physically over power you if it was necessary."

Sora rolls her eyes playfully. We both know I would never "physically over power" her, nor that it would ever be necessary either. "Mmhmm, _prove it_."

I look over at her with an eyebrow raised, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah it is. Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna do someth-" Before she can finish I have her flipped onto her back and I'm on top of her with each one of her hands pinned to the bed.

She looks a little annoyed but I'm laughing, "See? That was easy. Next time really challenge me." I ease up and intertwine my fingers into hers before leaning down and kissing her. "So do I get anything since I beat you?"

"Like what?" she asks in between kissing me.

I shrug, "I don't know, nothing drastic…Can I pick out what I want you to wear?"

She looks at me like I'm completely crazy. "Do you know how weird that sounds Davis? Or even how feminine? I thought you were going to ask for sex honestly."

"Nah, I always ask for that. Besides, that's not all I think about Sora," I say in a mocking tone. "So you gonna let me choose or what?"

She pulls out from under me and sits up facing me, her legs on either side of my body. She kisses me softly and then pulls back with a smirk, "Yeah right. There's no way I'd ever let you dress me. That can only mean one of two things. Either A, you're going to pick out something ridiculous."

"Wow, I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"Or B, you're going to pick out something super skimpy like the lowest cut top you can find paired with the shortest skirt."

I can't help but smile, though I am really trying not to. "Come on! I already had the top and skirt picked out in my mind, and some really high pumps too!" I whine.

"Davis I'm not showing up to Tai's looking like I belong in a brothel," she informs me as she gets off of the bed and walks into the closet.

"Well fine, can you at least walk around the house looking like you belong in a brothel?"

"No!"

I lay back onto the bed defeated, "Fine, I just want to have sex then!"

**TAI **

So I figured if I'm supposed to be nice to Davis around everybody, then I actually have to be seen being nice to Davis around everybody. Then it hits me. I'll invite everyone over here to have dinner and drinks and when they see Davis here, and me talking to him, they'll think everything is perfectly okay between us.

It's about two-thirty and everyone is coming at nine-thirty. So before I go out and start getting things ready, I'll call Kari and ask her to come by. I think it'll be vital to know what happened between her and Davis since everyone else already seems to. Around two-forty I hear Kari ringing my doorbell and buzz her in. When I open the door I see she's not alone. She neglected to tell me she had TK with her, but whatever. I'm sure he's heard the story before anyway.

"Hey Tai!" she smiles throwing her arms around me, "I hope you don't mind, TK was kind of driving me around."

"No I don't mind. Hey TK."

He gives me a smile and a wave as he follows my sister to the living room, "Hey Tai."

I have to admit, though I didn't mind when Kari and Davis were together- probably because he wasn't with Sora then- TK and Kari are kind of cute. They've always been best friends and they grew up together, it's like the perfect cheesy chick flick romance.

Kari takes a seat on the couch, TK beside her, and looks at me, "So what's up? Why'd you want me over here? All I wanted was to tell you mom and dad wanted to have breakfast tomorrow. What couldn't wait until tonight?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I start, "About you and Davis." I have no idea why, but the cheerful expressions completely fall off their faces. Kari's face is dumbstruck and pale white, I can't even see TK's because he's dropped his in an effort to not look at me.

"W-w-what? Me a…and Davis?" she repeats, sounding beyond nervous, "Davis was here earlier right? Why didn't you ask him then?"

"He told me to ask you," I recant. TK and Kari look like two kids getting arrested by the police, they're scared shitless. Obviously a lot more happened than what I was expecting. Now I really what to know what is going on seeing as I'm the only person out of the loop. "So is one of you going to tell me what happened?" I ask, growing impatient. I feel like the parent of two kids who just got arrested by the police.

Kari doesn't say anything, but I see TK nudge her, "_Just tell him Kari_."

She swallows hard and lets out a deep breath, "I cheated on Davis…with TK…he walked in on us…_doing it_."

TK gives Kari a look like 'what the hell are you thinking?' I guess he didn't mean for her to tell me that much. Kari is twenty years old; I can't pretend she's not out there doing those things, especially since I haven't been around the last two years. I wish that she wasn't, but I know she is.

"Wait, what?" I say back at a loss for words. I've never been cheated on before, but I can only imagine that it sucks a lot. Kari and Davis were together for a while, and Davis and TK were like best friends. The three were together all the time even before Davis and Kari ever hooked up, which baffled me because I always thought TK and Kari would end up together. Then it kind of hits me. "Kari. How long exactly were and TK…you know? When Davis walked in, that wasn't the first time…was it?"

She doesn't look at me, but she shakes her head, "No."

_Oh my gosh, my sister's a total skeez, _I think for a brief second before taking it cheated on Davis with TK, who I'm sure she had feelings for the whole time. In fact, looking back, I know she did. I can see now why Davis didn't want to tell me this himself. He probably hates her, and TK for that matter. I'm not even sure what this is like. This would be the equivalent of Matt or Joe or Izzy having sex with Sora while we together…and me actually walking in on it! Oh my God, I don't even want to think about that. So yeah, I still don't really care for Davis that much but I do feel bad for him. My sister played with his heart and then crushed it into a million tiny pieces. I know Davis loved her from the moment he saw her, he told me that before he told her. I just shake my head because I'm sure what to say, to either of them.

I'm really overwhelmed right now, so I take a seat on the couch opposite the two adulterers. With my palm to my forehead, I let out a sigh, "What the hell were you thinking Kari? I mean, when he told me to ask you I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"I-I don-I jus-" she stutters but doesn't really say much of anything. I know she's embarrassed. Who wants to tell their older brother something like this? I didn't even want to hear it. I almost wish she wasn't so honest with me.

Glancing over at TK, he's got his arm on Kari's back. Oh my gosh, I'm never going to be able to look at TK the same. I honestly always thought TK was just a really nice guy, almost too nice for his own good. I guess I was wrong. He makes eye contact for a brief second and then looks away from me. I'm sure he's just as ashamed as she is. The only thing that makes it worse, is that not only were they hooking up behind their friend's back, they rubbed it in by dating each other afterward. That has seriously got to suck.

"I'm guessing Davis doesn't really talk to you two much anymore, does he?" They both shake their head. "I'm not surprised, I wouldn't either. What you did was wrong, dead wrong on every single possible level." I feel like an ass and I don't know why I'm sticking up for _the enemy_, but I'm being completely honest with them. Whether I'm really friends with Davis or not, he didn't deserve this. No one does, especially from their childhood friends.

"We know Tai, really."

I am just in awe. I'm running out of things to say. I just keep staring at them trying to fathom how the two most innocent kids I know were even capable of something like this. I mean TK is like the nicest, more perfect kid on earth. Our eyes meet again, before he looks at his feet and lets out a sigh, "You're not going to look at me like that for the rest of my life are you?"

"Look at you like what?"

"You look like you're ashamed of me, but at the same time you might want to punch me in my face," he says softly. I know it must suck having to go through this again. I can only imagine what everyone was saying back when this was actually happening, but I wasn't here then so this is my opportunity to say something.

"Oh…well no. I probably won't look at you like this forever, at least not the part where I want to punch you in the face."

They both look terrible. I know this isn't what Kari was expecting when I told her to come over here and TK was completely blindsided. "TK and I have some things to do…,"Kari starts eager to get out of here I'm assuming, "Is this all you wanted?"

I nod and let out a deep sigh, "Yeah, pretty much." I don't really have anything else to say at the moment.

She nervously stands up from the couch, her boyfriend right behind her, "Alright. W-we're going to leave then. See you tonight okay?"

"Okay," I respond but they're pretty much gone by the time the word leaves my mouth.

Honestly, I'm still kind of in shock about the whole thing. I never expected my own sister to do anything like that. I guess, I'm kind of disappointed in her if anything and I wish she would've told me. I can't believe I'm hearing the story more than a year later, but then again maybe that's my own fault for not calling I guess. I decide that maybe we're both to blame before standing up to get ready. I still have several things to buy and I have to get ready before people actually start to show up for tonight.

**DAVIS **

Sora and I walk into Tai's around 9:45, maybe 9:50ish. By then, most of us are there with a few exceptions. It seems pretty nice and chill; everyone is standing around Tai's table. There's an obnoxious amount of finger food and stuff on it, but nobody seems to care because there is also an abundance of quality liquor on the counters. Everyone already seems to have drinks in hand when we walk over.

"Hey Davis, Sora," Joe greets waving and drawing the entire group's attention towards us. I wave and Sora immediately jumps in excitedly. Mimi hands her some sort of pink mixed cocktail, and I know that's the last I'm going to see of her for a while.

I'm not going to lie, even though I know Tai and I "made up" earlier, I still feel kind of awkward. It's not like we're really friends, we just more or less agreed to play nice.

Since Ken's not here yet, nor is Cody and Yolei, I make my way to the food and observe my options. There's honestly a lot to choose from and just when I think I've decided on what to try first, Tai comes up behind me placing his arm around my shoulder. He has a beer in his hand, I don't think he's drunk but I highly doubt this is his first either. "Davis, I'm glad you guys could come," he smiles, "Where's your drink? Do you want me to get you something?"

"I would…" I start, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand uncomfortably, "but-"

Tai takes a step back, which relieves me, and looks at me skeptically, "But what? I've seen you drink Davis. In high school you could really knock them back."

I feel my face turn red with embarrassment thinking back to high school, I did a lot of wild shit when I was drunk back then. "_Heh_, it's not that." I dig my keys out from my pocket, "It's just I'm driving."

"Yolei and I can drive you guys home," I hear while simultaneously feeling a hand on my back. _Thank God, Ken's here. _"We can't drink, spending the day with her parents tomorrow," he informs sounding less than excited.

"See, it's all solved," smiles Tai, "And if that doesn't work out, you two are welcome to stay here. I've got two extra bedrooms. Just pick one."

"Thanks," I say before he turns off and walks in the direction of Matt and Izzy.

Ken pops a shrimp into his mouth and smirks at me, "You look like you're having tons of fun. Loosen up some."

"Look who's talking," I say back. Ken wasn't always and comfortable with us as he is now. It took a lot of convincing from all of us to get him to finally loosen up. He's still a little reserved sometimes, at least with everyone that's not me or Yolei.

"I thought you and Tai had a heart to heart today."

"Yeah, we talked and we're okay now."

"Then relax. Clearly Tai doesn't hate you like you thought he did, he offered to let you stay at his house. At least pretend to have a good time and stop looking like your grandma just died. Have a drink or two, like I said. Yolei and I will drive you two home."

I guess Ken's right. Tai and I are clearly okay now and I need to chill out. Maybe I should have a drink and just go socialize. It's not these guys aren't my friends too. "I don't know if I trust you to drive my car," I say as we walk over to the counters.

He gives me a big mischievous smile, "Well you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh yeah, why not?"

"'Cuz I'm not gonna drive your car, Yolei is. I don't trust her behind the wheel of my car at all."

_Oh God. _I see an open bottle of vodka and pour myself a shot from it. It burns, but at the same time it almost feels good. Ken pats me on my back, "That's the spirit."

"I hope that's not your sorry attempt at a pun."

"This is coming from the guy who was the king of terrible one-liners when we were younger?" Ken says as he rolls his eyes insulted, "I thought it was a pretty good one…"

* * *

><p>By eleven-thirty I've had five shots of vodka, two beers, and I'm working on my second mixed drink given to me by Mimi. To Mimi, mixed seems to mean ten parts hard liquor and one splash of juice. Long story short, I'm drunk, not that I care. I honestly don't care about anything right now, I've forgotten all about the awkwardness I previously felt and I'm just socializing.<p>

At the moment I'm listening to what might just be the most intelligent conversation I've ever heard in my entire life. Izzy, Joe, and Ken are talking about science or something. I'm not for sure, but I think Izzy and Joe are just as drunk as I am which is only making it all the more entertaining…not that I'm really comprehending anything that I'm hearing.

"But just think about it logically Joe," Ken states with a smirk. He's sober, for all we know he's just saying things to mess with the two drunk people, "To carry out that type of reaction you'd need some serious energy, and even if you had had it, how would you sustain the product once you created it?"

I think I'm following kind of, but then again Izzy kind of lost me ten minutes ago when he switched the topic to energy and sustainability or atoms or something. I really want to hear what Joe has to say but a hand is suddenly on my shoulder. Turning around, I'm expecting to see Sora, "Hey ba-oh wait…Hey Tai."

Tai hasn't stopped to talk to me one on one since we got here. He's been walking around playing the good host or whatever but now he's pulling me away from what I'm doing to the other side of the room. I can't imagine what he wants but we're over here alone. Mimi, June, Sora, and Kari are in one corner giggling obnoxiously, Matt and Cody are casually chatting by the food and drinks, while TK and Yolei seem to be watching everyone who's wasted.

"So how are you feeling?" Tai asks me, drink in hand. I've seen him down multiple drinks, but he's definitely now drunk. He might be a little tipsy at best. It's not like he has to drive anywhere and he bought a bunch of liquor, you think he would've been drunk before any of us even got here.

I'm feeling a little off balance so I put my hand against the wall to keep myself from tipping over at any second, "_Wasted_." It's funny; I really don't want him to know how incredibly drunk I am but at the same time all I can manage to do is tell him. It's like you always do the exact opposite of what you want when you're intoxicated.

Tai kind of laughs, I think. I guess it's a laugh, I don't know. I have trouble figuring Tai out these days, even when I'm sober. I wish he'd get to the point because standing up straight is getting increasingly harder with every passing moment and thinking is even worse. "I talked to Kari," he states, "About the two of you."

For some reason, I find it appropriate to laugh, _hard_. I'm laughing so hard that I have to hold my stomach and then I almost fall forward from bending over. "_Ha_! And what did she…what did she shay?"

"She told me exactly what happened, with you and her and TK. She told me you caught them."

I laugh again, but less animatedly this time. "Wow, I'm surprised she actually told you."

"Yeah…she really did."

"What elsh did she say?"

"That was about it."

"Did she tell you she was sorry? 'Cuz she…she never told me that," I say almost bitterly. "Not like it really matters anymore, I never talk to her or TE eh-anyway. Besides I've got Sora. _She _wouldn't cheat on me, n-no way."

"No way huh?" Tai repeats. I think it's a question, but I can't tell if he's trying to challenge what I'm saying or just trying to confirm it. In this state, I don't care.

"Nope, no way she wouldn't. We…we_ love_ each other."

Tai smirks. Either he's amused or he's mocking me. I wish I was a little less drunk so I could actually tell, "Are you now, in love? That's deep. How long did it take you to get over Kari?"

"Seriously?" I chuckle, "It's not like she didn't make it easy. How long would it take you to get over y-your girlfriend if you saw her gettin' it on with like Mmatt or Izzy?" I'm talking like I wasn't super devastated to find my long-term girlfriend and high school sweetheart on top of my former best friend. It's obviously just the liquor talking.

Tai gives me a look as if to warn me, like he's telling me to "watch it." Arrogantly I just smile because we both know what Kari did was wrong and the fact that she's his little sister changes nothing. Though I know I wouldn't be smiling like this if I was sober. "I guess I wouldn't be too happy," he finally says.

"Exactly," I grin smugly, kind of losing my balance. I don't fall or anything but somehow when I look over Sora's right beside me pushing me back to standing up straight again.

"Be careful babe," she laughs her eyes just as glazed over as my own, "We don't want you to hurt your hurt yourself or anything. I need you in tip t-top shape for later." She winks at me seductively.

"What's later?"

She plants a passionate kiss on my lips and then moves her mouth towards my neck before we hear the sound of a throat clearing. Shit, I almost forgot.

"Oh…h-hey Tai," she smile sheepishly pulling her face away. She stays close to me though, pushing her body up again the side of mine, "I didn't even see you there."

**TAI **

"_I didn't even see you there." _

Seriously? I'm like right in front them. How could she have not seen me, then again she's super drunk. All she cares about at the moment is getting her hands all over Davis, _GROSS_.

"It's fine," I smile politely, "Really."

"Thanks and I…I had a grrreat time by the way," she's leaning hard onto Davis now like maybe she's going to fall over, "But I think I'm ready to go home. Can we go home Davis? I think I'm ready to go home." She's so drunk I don't even think that she cares that I'm watching her make suggestive passes at her own boyfriend.

Davis just laughs, "Y-yeah we can go home, but we, we gotta fine Ken and Yolei. You can't drive and_ I_ definitely can't drive."

"You're still welcome to stay here," I offer knowing Sora isn't going to pass that up. Though I really don't like the idea of Sora and Davis getting intimate in my any of my beds, I know Sora will consider the gesture to be very friendly which will only help me in the long run. Despite being ass-wasted, Davis still looks like he isn't too keen on the idea.

"Come on Davis, we can drive home in the morning," she says pulling herself into him, "Besidesss, I wanna ya know…_now_."

"_Now_?"

She winks and nods seductively and this is when I decide I have to leave. I can't take it anymore. "There are extra clothes in my room and spare rooms are down the hall," I say before I make my exit. I don't care what they do, I can have a cleaning service come by. I just want them to stay so I look like I'm making the effort to be friendly to Davis by offering my place. I figure if I doing something super cheesy, like make breakfast in the morning, that won't hurt either.

After an hour or so of walking around mingling pretty much everyone begins to trickle off and leave. Joe and June leave first, followed by Izzy, Yolei, Mimi, Matt, and Ken, who all leave in one big group. Somehow I don't notice until way later that TK and Kari fell asleep in my other spare room, but they did and there's nothing I can do about it now. That will probably be kind of awkward in the morning…

* * *

><p>well hope u enjoyed! plz leave a comment<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! thanks for all of the great comments guys! i really do love them :)

i do not own digimon

* * *

><p>9<p>

**DAVIS **

_Oh. My. God. _

My head hurts so bad when I wake up the next morning. I don't know where the hell I am and all I want to know is what time it is. I rub my forehead with the palm of my hand and search around the room for a clock or something. It's ten-thirty, my head hurts, I don't know where I am, and as I drag my legs over the edge of my bed and stand up I realize I still feel kind of drunk. _Nice_.

There's a bathroom attached to the dark bedroom I'm in so I walk into it, splash my face with some cold water and use some mouthwash to rinse the liquor taste out of my mouth. I look into the mirror and wonder why I'm wearing a pair of baggy Osaka soccer sweatpants when suddenly it all hits me._ I'm at Tai's. _

That's right, I got really drunk and stayed here last night with Sora…but I don't know where she is. I decide to leave the room and go find her. I hear talking in the kitchen so I start there and lucky for me, I don't have to go anywhere else. In the kitchen Sora is standing by Tai drinking a cup of coffee while he cooks something at the stove. As I walk further into the kitchen, I can see TK and Kari standing by the fridge, his arms around her. _Great._ As if this wasn't awkward enough, plus Sora's only wearing the Ralph Lauren button up I had on last time and I swear I catch Tai taking an extra-long glance or two at her exposed legs.

"Oh hey babe!" Sora smiles when she finally sees me. She immediately walks over and embraces me, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" Tai asks as Sora and I walk over to where she was previously standing. I see him vaguely roll his eyes as she wraps her arms around my waist. He still can't stand the fact that we're together, I know it. He's just forcing himself to get over it, which I'm fine with. As long as he's not an outward ass, he can think or feel however he wants.

"Oh I slept fine, thanks."

"You look miserable," Sora points out, "Are you okay?"

"I've got a headache; I think I drank a little too much last night."

Sora puts on this adorable pout that she always does when I tell her I'm sick and places a hand on my chest, "Aww, do you want to go home and lie down?"

Before I can say anything Tai interjects, "You guys can't go just yet, I'm making breakfast. Kari take Davis and get him something for his head ache."

She looks at him in disbelief but sighs. I know she doesn't want to do it, not because she wants me to have a head ache, but because this is going to be the most awkward thirty seconds ever. It's already bad enough we're all here in the kitchen together. Normally we would say hi, and not much more than that. We're never alone together anymore. Though neither of us wants to go, I follow Kari down Tai's hallway and into his bathroom. I close sit on the edge of his tub as she opens the medicine cabinet and begins rummaging through it.

"How bad is it?" she asks.

"How bad is what?"

She stares at me like I've suddenly grown a third eye before she realizes I was serious, "The headache Davis, how bad is it?"

"Oh, sorry…I don't know. On a scale of one to ten I'd say it was maybe a six." We are barely talking and I feel uncomfortable. I know she does too.

She nods and pulls out a small white bottle. After fumbling with cap for several seconds she hands me two small circular pills. "Here, these should be enough." As she hands them over to me, I can tell she's trying her to make sure our hands don't touch. When her fingers accidently graze mine, she immediately pulls them away.

"Thanks."

She doesn't even look at me. Kari's already on her way out of the bathroom. She couldn't have gotten out of there faster, "No problem."

I swallow the pills dry and walk back down the hallway to find everyone already sitting down eating. The thought of putting any food in my mouth makes me nauseous. I'll probably just pretend to eat a slice of toast so I don't look like a total jerk. The minute I sit down besides Sora she turns to me in a whisper, "Was it really that awkward, _still_?"

"Huh?" is the best I can manage while placing a slice of toast on my plate.

"It was plastered all over both of your faces."

If it is, I definitely didn't intend for it to be and I doubt she did either. Looking in her direction, I see she's completely immersed in a conversation with Tai and TK. The awkwardness is already gone from her face.

"I thought you were gonna work on that, with her _and_ TK."

"Please Sora, not right now," I beg, "Not with this hangover." Thankfully for me she just drops it. I don't even think she planned to talk about it in depth because she knows that something I don't want to discuss, like ever. She just wanted to bring it up to let me know she hasn't forgotten.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, TK and Kari can't get out of their fast enough. I'm sure the awkward tension is too much for them. I would leave too but for some reason I get the feeling Tai isn't ready for us to go just yet, or at least Sora. They're currently laughing as he finishes giving her a complete tour of his place, I opt out of it due to the headache I'm still having. Besides it's a condo, what is there to see? It's like a really big apartment. <em>We<em> live in a condo. I think Tai just wants to give her a _tour_ of his bedroom, which would be a lot easier if I wasn't here…or if Sora was actually interested.

They come back a few minutes after leaving and find me on the couch, head back, eyes closed. "Have fun?" I ask her.

She nods and smiles cheerfully, "Yeah, the whole place is really nice. It looks a lot like ours."

'_No way, because we don't both live in really expensive condos in the same city on the same side of town,'_ is what goes through my mind but I don't say it out loud. Sora didn't do anything, I just don't want to be at Tai's anymore while my head is pounding and I feel like he's having sex with Sora the entire time with his eyes. "Oh, really," is what I actually say.

"Mmhmm."

"Still have that headache?" Tai asks me. I can't tell if the concern on his face in genuine or not. It's like he's asking because he really wants to know, but if I do still have one he won't really care that I do.

I nod and rub my temples with my hand, "Yeah."

Sora comes up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulder and messaging them, "_Aww,_ Davis. I think we should go home. Tai we might have to take a rain check, is that okay?"

I look between the both of them, "_Rain check_?"

"Yeah, Sora and I thought the three of us should catch up together for once. Maybe see a movie and go to lunch or something," Tai nods oh so casually like this is just an idea I'm supposed to love.

I tilt my head back to look at Sora and the disappointed look on her face gets me. It gets me every time and she's not even directing it at me. I don't know what it is, but she and Tai seem to really enjoy each other's company. Not that I'm saying I'm accusing Sora of anything, I know she's not cheating on me. It's just I kind of feel like _'new tai'_ is nowhere near as cool as _'old tai,' _who I was actually friends with once. It's like he went to Osaka and became a whole other person and I suspect that person, though we agreed to more or less pretend to get along yesterday, doesn't really like me.

"Why don't you two go?" I suggest only because I know I'm about to go home and die and that won't be any fun for Sora. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself…for the most part.

Sora's face lights up. Knowing her, she's probably convinced Tai to see some terrible chick flick that I've probably denied going to on a bunch of different occasions. I personally, am a fan of action movies. This might be one of the few categories where Sora and I don't see eye to eye. "Are you sure babe? I think I should probably go home with you and make sure you're okay."

"Sora, I'll be fine. If I really can't handle a headache I'll call Joe or June and have her come take care of me, but I doubt that will happen because it's just a headache."

Tai smirks victoriously while she frowns, "Are you sure babe?"

Once again I nod as I stand up from Tai's couch. I'm just anxious to get out of Tai's house and I wish I hadn't have been so drunk because in a sober state of mind I definitely would have not stayed the night. I head to the back and grab my clothes and my car keys. Sora runs back to grab her clothes from the night before and runs up to me, "I'll drive home. Tai and I aren't going to meet up for like an hour."

"Alright," I say turning to Tai, "Thanks for letting us stay." I say it because I feel obligated. I really wish I had woken up in my own bed today. It would've saved me from the awkwardness of the morning.

"No problem," he smiles, "You're welcome anytime." Something tells me the second half of that is only directed towards Sora.

* * *

><p>I think I'm about to have a relaxing car ride home but the minute we get in there Sora starts the car and turns to me. "Are you sure you and Tai really agreed to try and get along?" she asks.<p>

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why do you ask?" My eyes are closed and I'm laying my head back on the head rest.

"Because you don't seem like you really _want_ to get along with Tai."

I open my eyes and give her a blank '_are you serious right now'_ kind of stare, "Is this because I don't want to go to the movies with you two?"

"Not only that but I know you barely wanted to go last night at all, I know you had to get wasted to even enjoy yourself-"

"Are you really going to play the wasted card on me?" I ask because Sora was equally as drunk, probably more. She just rolls her eyes and keeps talking.

"He was nice enough to offer to let us stay so we wouldn't have to drive or get a ride and I had to force you to do that. You barely said anything at breakfast. You wouldn't come on the tour and now you don't want to go to the movies and I feel like if it was just me and you, you would be fine with it. You'd rather go home than go see a movie with Tai and me? What, are you afraid you might actually enjoy yourself and you won't have a reason to be a jerk to him anymore?"

She can't be serious right now? This is the last thing I want to hear. I'm the jerk? Really, it's me? This is starting to escalate to a whole other level that I really wasn't expecting so I close my eyes again and let out a deep sigh, "Okay, A. I don't want to do anything right now because my head is still pounding. B. The idea of spending extended time with Tai makes me want to rip my fingernails off with pliers, slowly. So yes I would rather go home. And C, I'm not afraid I'll enjoy myself, because the chances of that happening are virtually slim to none."

"He's trying to be nice to you Davis, why are you being such an asshole?"

Maybe because I didn't like the way he was checking her out all morning, or every time we've been together since he got back? Maybe it's because Tai was a total asshole first? Maybe it's because I'm really starting not to buy that Tai was genuine in any form of the word when we talked yesterday. He really doesn't want to get along with me so why should I with him? Honestly we're both faking it, though Tai is clearly a little better. "Sora," I sigh, "I'm really not trying to have this conversation with you right now." I can feel my head throbbing more and more. Whatever Kari gave me clearly wasn't strong enough because this is only getting worse.

"You're never in the mood for anything, _are you_?"

I look over at her form the corner of my eyes. I can't believe she's really this upset because I don't want to go to a movie with her and her ex-boyfriend. It's not like I ever invite her to come see a movie with me and Kari. Then again, I would never go to another movie ever with Kari and something tells me now that if I did and I invited Sora, she would go. We pull into a parking spot and both get out of the car. Sora looks pretty pissed off at me the whole way up to our place.

She doesn't say anything to me so I don't say anything to upset her or set her off. When she unlocks the door, we both walk in. She goes to the closet and I go flop down face first onto the bed. I'm not sure what happened, but I feel like I will gladly chalk this up to somehow being Tai's fault.

**TAI **

Well so far so good I would say. I mean I totally hate the fact that Sora _and_ Davis stayed in one of my spare rooms last night, but it wasn't Davis. It was about the gesture. I was pretty nice to Davis and I think everybody saw that, so that's all I need. Whether I meant it or not, as long as it came off that way, then I'm good.

I go back to my room, shower and put on a fresh change of clothes because I'm meeting Sora soon and I want to be clean when I do. I'm not going to lie; it didn't bother me at all that Davis didn't want to come. I figured he wouldn't want to, headache or not. I definitely don't mind, that's just more alone time with Sora.

When I see her at the restaurant, I notice she looks great, but doesn't look too happy. "Something wrong?" I ask once we've been seated.

She lets out a really deep sigh, "I had a fight with Davis right before I came."

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing so I just try my best to look somewhat concerned, "Oh, I'm sorry. What about?"

I wait for a reply as she looks around nervously. Either she's trying to decide what she's going to tell me or if she's even going to tell me at all. Finally she looks at me and goes, "You."

"_Me_?" I say, "What about me?"

Sora puts her hands up, "No, don't take it wrong. It was nothing you did. I was just trying to understand why Davis still seems to have a problem with you. I mean you guys worked it out and you were super nice to us last night. I was just so frustrated with him!"

I can't help but smile as I hear this. This is beyond perfect. If I'm ever going to get Sora back then fights like this are exactly what I need to happen. "Don't worry about it Sora. It's fine. Give Davis a little time and I'm sure he'll let it go eventually."

"I wish he'd let it go now and stop being such a jerk."

She's pouting and it's just the way I remember it, completely adorable. I can't help but laugh at how upset she's getting, "Just relax Sora. Davis will come around okay? Until then, just enjoy yourself. What else can you do?"

She stares at me for a second, trying to decide whether or not she wants to agree before nodding, "Yeah you're right. I guess he will. He usually does."

* * *

><p>Lunch goes well. Sora and I definitely share some laughs over out meal before heading out to see some chick flick comedy she mentioned she wanted to see. Somehow whenever I was ever stuck seeing a movie with any of the girls, I was always into some type of girl movie. They never want to see anything good.<p>

Sometime during the movie I feel something on my shoulder, and when I look over, Sora is resting her head on me. I want to get kind of excited, but then I figure she's just tired so I don't say or do anything. I just let her stay like that for the rest of the movie. I'm not about to argue.

When she grabs my hand halfway through the movie is when I start to get a little surprised. I mean, it's not like it's a scary movie or anything. I don't know what she's thinking right now, except maybe that she's upset with Davis? Maybe she's doing this because she's upset with Davis? If that's the case, I might be kind of pissed off. I'm not trying to be her rebound or comfort guy or anything friendly like that. Things seem to be alright and she doesn't say anything to I just go with it.

As soon as the movie is over, Sora takes her hand out of mine and doesn't say anything about it. It's like it didn't even happen but I know it did and I'd definitely like to know what that was about. I open my mouth to ask her but she starts talking before me, "I think I'm gonna get going and go check on Davis. Thanks for seeing the movie with me. I'll talk to you later okay?"

I'm completely dumbfounded as I'm left standing there. First she complains to me about him because they had a fight over me. Then she leans on me and holds my hand in the theatre. Then finally we get out and she just has to go home and check on him. What? I thought she was mad at him?

My mind is racing and I don't know how Davis seems to do it but I really can't believe it. Even when he's not here he's getting in my way. It's unbelievable. It's not I got very far or anything, but I'll take hand holding as real progress when you think in terms of the bigger picture. You gotta start somewhere and that is the first step. I just hope she wasn't trying to use me as comfort because of the fight she had with Davis. That definitely wouldn't be considered progress. I would actually consider that taking a step back.

* * *

><p>hope u enjoyed, plz leave a comment<p> 


End file.
